


Howling at the bloody moon

by DimensionWitch



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, I'll try at least, Intercrural Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, NSFW, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Identity, Sexting, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Spideypool - Freeform, inside voices, just a little though, kind of, maybe? - Freeform, slight AU, slight orgasm delay, spider-man/ deapool comics, spidey kiss, this is turning into an emocional rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionWitch/pseuds/DimensionWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Wade is ready to blow his brains out to escape boredom, Weasel calls with a new mission related to Peter Parker. Little does he know that not only is Peter his masked idol, he already met him.<br/>So what does he do when finds himself too attached to his mission? He's Deadpool... odds are it will be bloody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system! These two may just be my new OTP (though Stony will always come first) and I've been having so much fun reading other fics with these two I just had to try it for myself.  
> Slightly inspired by the Spiderman/Deadpool comics (which you have to read if you haven't!)
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)

Ah… New York City. The busiest, fullest and, quite frankly, smelliest city in the world! Or, well, in the US, at least. Wade was sure that, no matter how far he traveled, he would always like New York best. It had Broadway, Times Square, Central Park and a certain “masked menace” that always made his night a little brighter – and a little painful if the bruise on his jaw was anything to go by. He was used to it by now; showing up unannounced, making a bit of a mess of things and flirting until he finally got that straight punch in the face. But that moment before the punch…?! _Magical..._

He rubbed at his still sensitive jaw, skin a little darker from the bruise but nothing a few more hours wouldn’t fix. Also nothing anyone could notice in the scarred mess that was his face. Not that anyone ever looked at his face - he made sure of that. Even now, while sitting on a bench in a small, secluded park, he kept his hood pulled firmly over his head and hands in his pockets – it was too warm for gloves.

People passed him by and couples flocked all around him. He should have known such a place would be crawling with duos – or trios, he really didn’t judge – especially at that time of night.

He glanced down at his watch and read 3:45. Maybe it was time to go home, get some tacos on the way and try to get a couple of hours sleep. The voices in his head were unusually quiet so he hoped they would keep that way at least until the morning. This could be his last day of boredom if Weasel managed to get the info on his new mission and he could finally do what he did best – kick some ass.

One last look around and he stood to leave when a flash caught his eye. Not far from him was a kid taking photos, the flash blinding in the dark night. _What’s he doing?! Trying to get mugged?”_ and there was his hope of quiet, flying right out the window. He sighed and followed the road out of the park, passing right next to the kid when a flash hit him square in the face.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

He was dazed for a while, blinking lights making fun of him, until his vision became less blurry and he found himself staring straight into soft hazel eyes. Right there! Straight ahead! Eyes locked, face to face – _shit!_

He turned around so fast he got dizzy all over again but ignored it and marched out of the park like his ass was on fire. He heard a muttered _sorry_ coming from behind but chose to ignore it and kept walking. Damn kid not looking at what he’s doing... _bet he’ll have nightmares tonight._

Just then, his phone rang and he was quick to answer it if only to distract the voices in his head “What?”

“Hello to you too.” said Weasel’s voice from the other end “This is what I get from being your friend… ungrateful bastard.”

“I’ll buy you a present. Would that make you feel better?” he asked, mouth quirking but not even close to his usual humor.

“Promises, promises…” Weasel droned “I got that info you wanted.” he paused, unsure “Should we do this on the phone or…?”

“Yeah, the phone’s fine.”

“Yeah? It’s a little personal… I wouldn’t want-.”

“No one can hear us. You can whisper if it makes you feel better.”

“No, that’s ok. It’s just my first time doing this over the phone so…”

“Just let me know when you’re close.”

“Hilarious.”

He could see Weasel’s eyes rolling and that deadpanned expression while he muttered what sounded _you can get your own fucking info from now on… asshole…_

“What’s the job?”

“Some big, rich guy... Didn’t leave a name but the money’s good. He used all kinds of smoke to hide from me so he’s definitely shady but then again most people who hire you are.”

“ _Comes_ with the job.” he smirked when he heard the _fucker_ from the other end “So who do I have to kill? I’m bored out of my ass here.”

“Some college kid. Wait, I wrote it down… just…” he heard the shuffling of papers and the phone being dropped before Weasel’s voice returned “Yeah, college kid. Some little genius, mastering in biophysics; goes to ESU-.”

“Does he have a _name_?”

“Yeah… Peter Parker.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter to test the waters... What do you guys think? Should I continue this?!
> 
> *phew* writing Deadpool is HARD WORK and that wasn't even full mode. I will tray my best if this fic continues.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight note: I have never seen "The amazing Spider-man" so I'm going a little AU here. Peter is in college but Gwen never makes an appearance. Also Peter's ex-girlfriend in Mary Jane and more characters may or may not appear. Depends where I go with this.  
> Any other changes I remember I'll let you know but it will be fairly simple in that aspect. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE (11 Jan 2017): as the lovely [ylvglo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvglo/pseuds/ylvglo) pointed out I made a realy dumb mistake, forgetting that Peter already knew Wade was in town sine he punched him in the prologue *facepalm* so sorry guys! This fic will revised and made right after completed so I can keep updating you ;) 
> 
> I was so happy to receive your comments and kudos and know you would like me to continue this! Thank you so much!  
> Here's a new chapter, hope you like it! :)

Peter Parker liked to think of himself as an ordinary kind of guy – despite all evidence to the contrary. He went to college, had class, met his friends and tried not to cringe when his ex-girlfriend’s name came up. He also had a part-time job which was as normal as anyone can get – even if said job consisted on taking photos of himself stringing bad guys up in webs. He was always tired but always had time to give his aunt May a call and assure her that he would be by for Sunday lunch. _Normal…_

“What do you mean no Spider-man pictures?! What the hell am I paying you for?!” the throbbing vein in Jameson’s neck threatened to pop out at any second and Peter made a point of not staring at it.

He should have known there would be screaming – there usually was when it came to his boss – but time was growing shorter by the minute and with the thankful decrease in criminality, Spider-man wasn’t needed quite so much. By the time he arrived, the police were either close by or had the situation under control and that made it difficult to take selfies and not blow his cover.

“You know crime is down, Jonah.” spoke his main editor, Robbie “The police have it handled. No need for Spider-man.”

“Then he should quit! Turn himself in for the menace he is! That would make some people happy."

“That would leave you ruined.” the smile in Jameson’s face fell so quickly Peter had to hold his laugh. For all the man’s talk about Spider-man’s “evil ways” he _was_ the main moneymaker in the _Bugle_.

The older man sent a dark glare in Peter’s direction as if blaming him silently for his impending poverty “What have you got then?!” Peter handed him a folder with photos he could use and the man flipped by them with a frown “Crap. Crap. Crap. Are you serious?! Crap. Crap. Here!” he shoved a photo of a typical yellow cab in his editor’s face “Yellow panic! Are criminals driving our cabs?!” he said with large gestures.

Peter couldn’t help this time and visibly cringed as he took his folder back. Beside him, Robbie buried his face in his hands and let out a pained groan “This is going to get a lot of people angry.”

“Well it’s _his_ fault!” Jameson pointed his bitten cigar at Peter “You’re fired!”

Peter didn’t bother opening his mouth. If he had a nickel for every time Jameson had fired him he would be a very wealthy college student.

“No, he’s not.” said Robbie, in his usual calm contrast to Jameson’s yells.

“Who the hell’s in charge here?!”

“You can’t fire him or you won’t have any more photos of Spider-man.”

“I don’t have any photos as it is!” he turned to Peter again “You’re not fired! Get me photos of the bug for the next issue or you’re out on your ass! Now get out!”

Peter gave a strong nod to his boss and a small smile to Robbie who returned it with a shrug. He left just in time, as Jameson’s secretary’s voice sounded from his phone _Sir, your wife’s on line two._

As he entered the elevator he pulled a photo from his backpack and carefully placed it in the folder, where it belonged. This photo wasn’t for anyone else to see.

***

_Even if Spider-man was on a temporary leave of absence, Peter still found it hard to not roam the city at night. Only now, he got to do it as himself and maybe enjoy the other side of New York for a while. It was this thinking that led him to the secluded park he was currently in, taking photos of whatever random thing caught his artistic eye. He pretended not to notice the couples and groups that passed him by, telling himself that he was on break and they probably weren’t doing anything_ that _bad._

_His spider sense_ did _tingle slightly when his eyes caught the man sitting in a bench not far from him. Hood pulled over his head, slightly slouching and shoulder’s a little tense he was either anxious about something or he was up to no good._

_Peter kept his glances to a minimal, not wanting to draw attention when his camera’s flash made the man’s head snap in his direction. He was quick to recover and look everywhere except at the figure now walking towards him. Without his suit on he really couldn’t do anything or he’d risk his identity. He just had to distract the man long enough to get away if needed and return with his suit. Or..._

_“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”_

_The man blinked and staggered a little and Peter took the opportunity to take a closer look. His spider sense tingled harder as he leaned closer and he was sure he had done the right thing. Whoever this man was, he was no good and now Peter could commit the man’s face to memory and save it for later._

_He reached out to grasp the other’s shoulder but stopped halfway when he found confused brown eyes staring back at him. He had only a moment to record what he saw before the man twirled around and stomped out of the park, head down._

_“Sorry…” Peter muttered while staring at the retreating form. Now he was sure his spider sense was never wrong. That man was no good._

_His photography quickly forgotten, Peter bagged his camera and made his way home with one thought in mind._

What the hell is Deadpool doing in New York?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always looking forward to your thoughts! :)
> 
> p.s: love writing Jameson! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get together :) 
> 
> underline - white box  
> bold - yellow box

_Who the hell would want to kill a kid?_

Weasel’s question was bouncing back and forth in his mind. There was a time when he would’ve killed anyone he was payed to but now he usually made it a point to find out if that person deserved it. Maybe he was going soft in his old age; maybe he was just tired of following blind orders – even if the pay was really good.

So Wade began his background check on one Peter Parker. Parents deceased; only living relative was an Aunt he visited at least every week. Ex-girlfriend – _how did a geek land such a hot girl?_ – best friends, classes… he was just a normal guy with a boringly normal life.

So why is anyone trying to kill him?

**Maybe he pissed someone off.**

That was a given. He was a little genius, right? Was he working on something he shouldn’t? Did he have a backer of some sort? Just how deep was he and how deep did Wade have to dig?

**This is stupid! Why the fuck are we even going through all this shit? Just find the kid and kill him!**

I thought we decided to do be a little more careful with our hit list.

**Why?! Go to his aunt’s house; make her call him and when he walks in… BAM.**

So we’re down to threatening old ladies, now?

**Who cares?!**

“Shut up! I can’t think with all your yapping’!”

**What’s there to think about? You didn’t use to give a rat’s ass about this.**

Don’t you know when you’re being played? This is too simple. Why call _us_ to take down a college kid?

**You think it’s a trap?!**

Yes, you idiot I think it’s a trap!

Wade groaned as he shuffled trough the papers, spread out on the floor with his clothes, guns and taco wrappers. None of the info he’s gathered had any relevant facts and he was starting to find this whole mission crooked.

“Why isn’t there a photo of this guy?” he muttered, spreading the papers on the floor. And just then his eyes fell on a wrinkled piece of paper, half lost under the couch. He smothered it and took a good look at the only photo he had - Weasel’s contacts were useless like that sometimes – and gaped.

“Oh fuck me…!”

His voices laughed as he stared down at a familiar face.

Isn’t that the kid from the park?

**Oh this is priceless! What are the odds?!**

Coincidence…?

Unlikely… Wade didn’t believe in coincidences. Fate was a whole other matter though.

He scanned the page and stopped at the bottom where it red: _Freelance photographer for The Daily Bugle._ He dived into the mess that was his floor and swam until he found an old, worn and smudged copy of said newspaper. There, on the front page, was a photo of Spider-man and on the corner, in barely visible letters was _photograph by Peter Parker._

Wade gave a _whoop_ and jumped to his feet with a maniac grin “Gotcha!”

***

Peter sighed, perched on the rooftop, overlooking the city; the lights creating that ethereal glow he loved so much. His spider suit felt comfortable against his skin and he was calm and relaxed just taking it all in.

“Spidey!”

_Ah crap…_ He sighed and pinched the bridge of his covered nose as the other man flopped down next to him – too close to the edge but never afraid. Why would he be?

“Deadpool. What are you doing here?”

“I’m sensing some angry vibes from you, Spidey. Not happy to see me?”

“Ecstatic.” Peter deadpanned.

“Aww, Spidey. You’re hurting my feelings. And here I was hoping we could hang out, kill some bad guys, grab some food and just watch the sunrise in each other’s arms.”

“How do you feel about free-falling?” Peter drawled.

“You know I’ll be back, so why bother?”

Even with the mask, Peter could tell the merc was smirking and chose to not bother with throwing him off the building. He did, however, keep is words in check, trying to not blow his cover and-.”

“Peter Parker.”

“What?!” he whirled around so fast he lost his balance and swayed, dangerously close to falling off the edge, but was pulled back by a strong arm around his waist. Before he knew it they had both fallen on the ground and he was sprawled on top of Wade, face buried in his neck. _Is he wearing cologne…? It’s kinda nice…_

“Wow Spidey, you gotta warn a girl before you do that. Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

If his mask wasn’t on Peter would have to explain the deep red blush that covered his face as he tried to scramble off of Deadpool and ignore what touched where.

“But I was right then?” asked the merc as he stood up as well.

“About?”

“Peter Parker.”

Peter’s heart thumped so hard in his chest he was sure the other man could hear it. Was this it? Had Deapool somehow recognized his voice from the park or had Peter done something to blow his cover? Could he get out of this? Wade was a masked vigilante of sorts but he didn’t know the meaning of the word privacy so it’s not like Peter could trust that he would keep quiet about-.

“You know him right?” _huh?!_ “Is he, like, a friend or…?” _What is he on about…?_ “Because hey! I’m all cool with loving – if my previous shameful flirting as been any indication – but I thought I was your number one guy Spidey. And it just breaks my heart that mmph-.”

Peter quickly learned that slapping his hand over Wade’s face actually managed to shut him up “What the hell are you taking about, you idiot?!” he demanded, on edge.

“Mrmph mmmrpph mmmrrrmph…” was his muffled reply so he removed the hand with a sigh “I said, how many people know about this impending love affair?”

“It’s not a love affair!” Peter cringed at the thought of having a love affair with himself and then wondered how anyone had the patience to deal with the “merc with a mouth” “And most people know Peter takes my photos. He’s the only photographer I trust.”

“Really?!” Deadpool sounded genuinely surprised “I’ve been away for too long…” he muttered with an almost sadness Peter had never heard from him.

For a moment they stood in silence, staring at the city lights and Peter almost forgot he wasn’t alone when Wade almost shouted “Oh that fucker!” apparently when Deadpool was silent on the outside, didn’t mean he was silent on the inside “I can’t believe everybody knew and it wasn’t in the info. Damn Weasel…”

“What info?”

We’re screwed.

**Oh great! Can’t keep your mouth shut, can ya?!**

I’m voting for coming clean and begging for mercy. All in favor?

“Why do you have info on Peter?”

Wade sighed and turned to better face him “Because I was hired to kill him.”

The silence that followed was so tense, Peter was afraid to breathe and break it. Deadpool had info… Deadpool had info on _him_ because he was hired to… By whom? Why? When? _What?!_

“I’m kidding! Spidey, come one! Kill him? He’s a kid. Who would want to kill him, right?”

I don’t think he bought it.

“You’re smiling a little under there, I can tell.”

“I’m really not.” Peter deadpanned.

“Alright, alright. No more talking of killing your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my… aarrrggg! Why do you have info on him then?”

Wade looked anywhere except Peter and seemed almost bashful suddenly. Of course, Peter didn’t know Wade was feeling self-conscious with having been seen without his mask on “I sort of… met him in the park.”

_Oh_ , Peter thought, _he remembers. And he recognized me…_

“And I thought _that’s a damn brave kid taking photos out at night in such a shady place_ and it really was shady, Spidey. You have no idea what I saw or what I heard, I mean… It reminded me of how it was back in the day, just being down and dirty and on the edge of the law, not that I’m on the right side now, mind you but still, to be in the midst of it again it was just – not that I did anything! I just watched and, well, heard, because some people just can’t keep it down, you know? But I wouldn’t do anything shady in your town Spidey. No worries!”

“Deadpool!” Peter mustered all his calm not to kick the merc off the roof and go about his business. He still needed to know why the other was looking for him.

“Right, right! Anyway… he was taking pictures and then he accidentally took on of me and I would like it back. Can’t have me walking around on paper all over town, can I?”

Knowing Deadpool’s reluctance to being seen unmasked Peter had to believe him, even if he was determined to keep an eye on, well, himself.

“Well, I can’t just give you his address.”

“No, no! Course not, Spidey. I’ll find him on my own. I’m good at finding people. It’s part of my special skill set.”

“Right.” Peter drawled still not entirely convinced but too tired to continue any form of conversation. He stood and shot a web to the next building, getting ready to leave.

“You’re leaving already? I thought we were going to watch the sunrise in each others arms.”

“Didn’t you just think Peter was my boyfriend?”

“I don’t mind sharing. He was kind of cute.”

Peter was sure there was a smirk under the other’s mask so he settled for sighed for the umpteenth time and swaying away before he lost his calm.

***

He didn’t buy that for one minute.

**Of course he didn’t. Spider-sense and all.**

So what now?

“Now, we’re going to find one Mr. Peter Parker and ask for my photo back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always looking forward to your comments! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter really lov-HATES Wade's cologne! xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos with just 3 chapters?! *_* Thank you so much!! <3

Peter walked in _The_ _Daily Bugle_ with a small level of confidence. He had managed to take some pretty good pictures of Spider-man fighting crime and all just before the cops showed up. Yep! No screaming or almost popping veins this time. It was in and out in 10 minutes _._ Thank you! See you next week!

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

Or not… Peter peeked into Jameson’s office but did his best to remain out of sight. The man was on the phone, cigar waving in the air as he shouted “Call security! I want that freak out of my building in five minutes or you’re fired!” he slammed the phone down and Peter had just a second to step away from the door as Jameson stormed out. “Listen up! Whoever here is friends with the bozo in the red mask downstairs better fix it and fix it fast! The last thing I need is some Spider-man wannabe clogging up the hall!”

Red mask?! _Oh no…_ Peter facepalmed and slowly walked back towards the elevator. If his boss found out he would be fired for real this time - spider-man photos or no.

The image that greeted him in the lobby would have been hilarious if it wasn’t so damn uncomfortable. Deadpool was casually leaning against the wall across from the elevators, trying his best to appear normal – as if there could be _anything_ normal about a guy in a red suit, packing an over the top sidearm (traveling light, it seemed) and reading a goddamned Spider-man comic! He looked for all the world like a lunatic and the five security guards surrounding him probably thought the same.

So Peter took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and marched on.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded, shocking the security guards and the few people who had gathered.

Deadpool looked up from his comic book, surprise evident in his face even through the mask “Hum… waiting for you, actually.”

This started a wave of whispers and Peter was quick to grab the merc’s arm and drag him onto the street “You are going to get me fired!”

Deadpool slowly closed his comic book and, eyes still on Peter, handed it over to a passing kid who instantly beamed. His mother wasn’t so happy but Peter gave his best _no trouble_ smile and she dragged the kid away. He turned back to the man in red only to jump back when he found said man’s face a little too close for comfort. He expected some flirting but all Wade did was stare at him.

“What is it?” Peter asked exasperate.

Wade stepped back and seemed to sulk “Didn’t expect you to be this cool. No wonder Spidey likes you.” he muttered.

Well… _shit._ With all the commotion Peter had actually forgotten that Wade didn’t know he was Spider-man. He was only glad that the merc seemed to take Peter’s attitude as his own personality and not his stupidity.

“Hum… yeah.” he tried “He mentioned you would probably stop by. Didn’t mention you stalk me at work.”

“Hey, stalking implies I’ve been following you and I’m pretty sure you didn’t see me at the cafe, the library or the drycleaners.”

“You’ve been following me?!”

“You’re not listening, Petey. Can I call you Petey?”

“No.”

“The thing is, Petey… You take Spidey’s pictures and he seems to like you, like… _a lot_ … so I wanted to check my competition. I give you an 8. 8 point 5 if you lose the glasses. No, wait… I like the glasses. Keep them on.”

“I thought this was about a photo?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I um… I want it back. Please.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed at the sudden change in the man’s attitude. He went from crazy Deadpool talk to almost shy in seconds. _He’s feeling self-conscious because of the photo_.

“Yeah, well, listen… I don’t have it.”

“Huh?!”

“It was just blur and a flash so I ripped it and threw it away.” part of it was true. The photo’s quality wasn’t all that good but it was enough that people who knew Wade Wilson could recognize him. So Peter kept it hidden in his apartment, next to his suit. Wade would probably read something weird into that.

He’s lying.

**Big time!**

“Aww shucks, Petey. I wanted to see your work. Since you’re Spidey’s number one photographer and all.”

“Maybe some other time.” while he wanted to be as far away as possible from Deadpool, specially as Peter Parker, he also hadn’t believed the merc about the info he supposedly had on Peter. This left in a very annoying position.

“Well, then! Why don’t the two of us go and grab a bite to eat and get better acquainted?” Deadpool asked in a silly voice.

It wasn’t perfect, but maybe spending time with Deadpool as Peter could help him make sure of the man’s intentions. Even if he did have to be extra careful with his identity, his conversations and put up with a whole lot of… well… _Deadpool_.

“Hum, yeah… Sure. I’ll let you know when I’m free.”

Deadpool snickered and ruffled Peter’s hair, ignoring the glare he got in return “How are you going to do that, silly? You don’t have my number. Here.” he pulled Peter closer and took out a pen from one of his many pouches. He then rolled up the boy’s sleeve and preceded to write down his phone number, like the most normal thing ever. Only it wasn’t normal and he was standing overly close again and _is that the same cologne he wore before?_ But that really didn’t matter because Peter’s spider-sense was focused on those _damn strong arms_ and how easily they could _pick him up and_ KILL HIM! _What the hell, Parker! Focus!_

“There you go baby-boy!”

“Baby-boy?” Peter frowned.

“Yeah! ‘Cause you’re cute as a button.” he made a move to pinch Peter’s cheeks but the hero stepped back just in time “Just give me a call when you want to hang out, Mr. Top-Notch-photographer.”

Peter swore he saw the man wink, before turning around and walking casually down the street. “Bye, bye, Petey!”

***

A week later, Peter found himself sitting at the dining table and thinking of nothing but Deadpool. The merc had been on him mind since that fateful encounter but had yet to make an appearance and _that_ was the most suspicious.

“Not hungry, dear?” his aunt asked with her usual soft smile.

“Oh, sorry, Aunt May. I was… distracted.”

“You’ve been distracted a lot lately. Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Like what?” not that he was Spider-man, right? She couldn’t have possibly know that-.”

“Is there someone special occupying your thoughts, perhaps?”

Peter immediately thought of Deapool and those damn arms and _what the hell is it with the perfume?!_ and shook his head “No. No one. Just tired; work and all…”

She hummed but didn’t believe him for a second “Whatever you say, dear.”

When she stood to gather the plates (after telling him to stay put when he moved to help) he pulled out his phone and took a deep breath.

 

Peter (9:35pm): Tomorrow night, 10pm. Park where we met?

Wade (9:37pm): It’s a date, Petey!”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth nor the knowing look from his aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always looking forward to your comments! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter might not dislike Wade all that much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos! <3 It's the best part of my day!
> 
> I'm terrible at writing action sequences =P forgive me...
> 
> *off to watch GoT season 6*

The following weeks were a blur. Between stopping crime and dealing with Deadpool, Peter had to also work, finish a paper (he barely managed to hand it in on time), visit Aunt May and… deal with Deadpool. The merc was officially part of both of Peter’s lives and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was growing accustomed to the man’s presence.

Deadpool would text him about anything and everything and Peter found himself texting back more and more regularly. Aunt May dropped not-so-subtle hints about Peter’s good humor and he avoided them as usual. When they met as Spider-man, though, Deadpool never mentioned Peter or brought up the photo subject which gnawed at the hero’s mind until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“So… Peter told me you caused a disturbance at the _Bugle_.”

“That could _hardly_ be considered a disturbance, Spidey. I’ve done far more disturbing things in my day.”

“I’ll bet…” Peter muttered. “Did you get your photo back, at least?”

“Hum… no. Turns out it was no good so... he threw it away.”

“Oh…”

“Yap…”

 _This is ridiculous!_ thought Peter _Why is hiding Peter from me? Is he someone Wade wants to keep private? Does it have something to do with that info he’s got on him? And why the hell am I thinking of myself in the third person?!_

“You exhaust me…” he sighed, not realizing the words were spoken out loud until Wade’s arm fell over his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“I could exhaust you even more!” he wiggled his eyebrows under the mask.

“Pass.”

“Hey look at that! No threats of pain today. I think you’re warming up to me.”

And as much as Peter hated to admit it, he really was.

Soon Spider-man found himself off duty again and Peter found himself bored. He took the opportunity to visit his aunt and even stayed for dinner a few times but there was only so much fun a super-hero could have when not fighting crime. Later, he would blame his lack of activity for calling Deadpool and awkwardly setting up a meeting with no real goal for the night.

And this was how Peter found himself walking down the artificially lit street with Wade Wilson. Just like other times they had met the man wore perfectly normal jeans with a perfectly normal hoodie over his perfectly abnormal red mask. _Oh well…_ Peter thought _I’m used to it by now…_

“So, Petey... what shall we do on such a lovely night?”

What, indeed… Peter had no idea what normal people did for fun anymore and he doubted Deadpool knew either “I just figured… take a walk. The weather’s nice.” _The weather, Parker?! Seriously?!_

“Wait! Don’t tell me…” from the way Wade was practically skipping down the street Peter braced himself for what was to come “Did you call because you _missed me_?!”

And there it was. Peter did his best to avoid eye contact and that made the merc even happier “You did! You totally did! You couldn’t wait to be alone with me and-.”

“Alright, already! I missed you. There! Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

For a while Deadpool remained silent and Peter was afraid he’s said something to offend the man – which, in itself, was quite an accomplishment since nothing seemed to offend him – and the mask prevented him from seeing the other’s expression. Then he heard an almost shy laugh and felt the merc’s gloved hand on his shoulder.

“Missed you too, Pete.” he whispered, looking anywhere but at Peter.

***

**He missed you? Missed _us_?**

When was the last time someone missed us?

**A long, long time ago... not since-.**

Vanessa…

“Wade? Are you alright?”

He looked down at Peter’s concerned frown and instantly melted. Who cared about past lives and the people in it? Right now he was out on a Wednesday night with a boy who wanted to spend time with him; who had actually _missed_ him and who had the softest hazel eyes he had ever seen. A boy he was supposed to kill for no good reason other than money.

**Money is a damn good reason…**

But not good enough.

He usually hated when his voices agreed but this time was different. This time, he would need hard evidence that Peter Parker, the science geek, with his square glasses and his wild hair was some evil genius bent on ending the world. And even that wouldn’t probably be enough.

**You got a soft spot for the kid…**

“Wade?” Peter asked again, hand on his arm.

He quietly told his voices to shut up and gave the younger man his best happy voice “You know what Petey? I’m hungry!”

“Not surprised…” the boy muttered, slightly relieved but still on guard.

“You know me so well! So about you and me go…” his voice trailed as seven men appeared from the shadows and surrounded them. They were clearly hired muscle and Wade should have known trouble would find him sooner or later. He just wished it wouldn’t have happened when Peter was around “Can I help you, gentlemen? If you’re lost-.”

“Oh we know exactly where we are.” one of them – the leader, Wade presumed – said “And we’re here for you.”

“Well, as you can see I’m a little busy so-.”

“No worries, mate. Your boyfriend can come too.”

The others laughed and Peter noticed how Wade’s body became stiff and his hands curled into fists. He was certain there was a gun or two hidden somewhere in Wade’s clothes and there was the whole healing factor Peter had witnessed a few times as Spider-man. But, now, as plain old Peter Parker he would be nothing more than a hindrance to the other man.

“He’s a little young to be playing with the grown-ups.” Wade said, appearing to the others as light and fun as ever. But Peter heard the deep tone beneath and it made him shiver for reasons he didn’t care to examine at that moment.

“Oh we like them young. It gives a certain… _taste_.”

The laughter continued and Peter grimaced at the repulsive implication. If only he had his suit on… Next to him, Wade sighed and all aspects of calm were replaced by a firm back, raised head and – Peter guessed – narrowed eyes, followed by that deep baritone “I really wish you hadn’t said that.”

He pulled a gun out of nowhere and before Peter could react two men had fallen dead on the cold pavement. The leader took a shot at Wade and missed by an inch. _Definitely professionals_ , Peter thought before he was roughly shoved out of the street and into an alley.

“Don’t move!” Deadpool – because Wade was long gone – told him as bullets flew past him. For a while, all Peter had to help him guess what was happening was the sound of gunfire and the screams of pain from both sides. Each time he heard Wade’s voice he cringed even if the man was technically immortal. There were no jabs or funny comments coming from the merc’s mouth and Peter found that the scariest part. Deadpool was angry and being protective of Peter who was frikin’ Spider-man but couldn’t do anything! He thought about running home to get his suit but it was a bad idea from every angle and using the web shooters he kept in his bag would draw unwanted attention. The decision was made for him when the leader ran past him at incredible speed before turning to shoot at Wade who came running after him.

“Leaving already? I’m not done with you-.” a bullet hit him in the shoulder and he took an angry breath “Stop. Fucking. Interrupting me!” he shot the man straight in the head and Peter winced. Then he walked to the dead boy, stood over him and shot him three more times, for good measure.

Peter carefully stood from his hiding place and took two steps towards the merc when a shot echoed and a sharp pain made him cry out. He looked down to see blood spreading and soaking his clothes before falling on his knees. Looking up, he saw Wade standing, gun forgotten in hand and eyes wide. Peter wanted to tell him it as alright, he was tougher than he looked but the pain was making him dizzy. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the cold ground, suddenly exhausted.

Now standing before him was the last man bleeding from his left arm. _Left for dead, then…_ he thought. It was unusual for Deadpool to fail at killing someone but nothing about that damned situation could be considered usual.

“Drop the gun or I’ll blow his brains out!”

Wade hesitated eyes on Peter who tried to stand or shake his head or do _something_ that wasn’t sitting there like a ragged doll.

“Drop the fucking gun!!” he man yelled again, sweat dripping from his face and eyes wild. He was unstable and in pain and that made him even more dangerous.

Wade raised his arms in surrender and threw the gun away. The man laughed maniacally and turned is gun on Wade “Not so though now, are you?!”

Peter cringed when the first shot rang and hit Deadpool straight in the chest. The man barely swaggered but then another hit and another and Peter lost count as the sound ringed in his ears and Wade fell on his knees, blood darkening clothes.

Suddenly everything was silent except for Peter’s ragged breath and the man’s laughter. _He’s not dead…_ the hero thought with what little conscience he had left _He can’t be dead..._

The man turned his gun on Peter who narrowed his eyes as defiant as he could manage through the pain “Who sent you?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Ask your friend there. Oh wait… he’s dead.”

Peter’s shocked expression only fueled the man’s glee. Was this about the file? Were they after him too? Peter opened his mouth to ask when a cough sounded from down the alley. They both turned in time to see Deadpool’s shoulders straighten and his hands lift the red mask up to his nose. He took a deep breath and spit an insane amount of blood.

“That all you’ve got?” he asked with a blood covered grin.

The man shook from head to toe, eyes wide and mouth open. With a shout he raised his weapon and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He tried again and again, confused and panicked when Wade laughed.

“You should really learn how to count.” In a flash, he rolled to where his gun had fallen and shot the man once, twice, over and over again in the chest.

Peter should feel bad for the merc’s actions; he should have wanted to arrest those men and not kill them but, at that moment, he was glad to see them dead and he was oh so glad to see Wade alive.

“Petey…?” the merc’s hands cradled his face and he felt an irresistible urge to lean into the touch “Come on, baby-boy! Look at me.”

“Hate… that… nickname…” he managed to choke out.

Wade gave a relived sigh as he pulled Peter’s hand from the wound to examine it – as best as he could in the dark alley.

“Should have thought of that before dating me.”

“Not… dating…”

Peter hissed when Wade’s fingers probed at the wound and the merc mumbled and apology. He then scoped Peter up in his arms, all the while soothing him he when he groaned in pain. Peter allowed his head to fall on the other man’s shoulder and be carried, feeling safe.

“Are you sure? This is how most of my dates usually end up.”

Peter gave a weak chuckle that turned into a grimace and Wade held him closer to his chest. His arms were just as strong as Peter had wondered and the hard muscles of his chest more comfortable then they should have been. The young hero felt himself sighing and practically curling in the merc’s arms.

“You can sleep but don’t die on me, baby-boy.”

Peter only had a second to think _you’re the one who died on me_ before finally giving in and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade takes very good care of Peter. And Peter repays him in kind(ness) :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 242 kudos and new comments everyday?! You are killing me with kindness and I'm so happy! Thank you <3  
> Here's a little treat for you ^^ Hope you like it...

Peter woke to a hand resting on his forehead and brushing through his hair. He sighed contently and leaned into the touch, still hanging between reality and dreamland. There was a low chuckle and he found himself smiling.

“Someone’s feeling better.” Wade whispered, cautious of Peter’s condition. The hero opened his eyes slowly and found himself smiling groggily at the red mask he knew so well “And a little high on morphine.”

Peter stirred and raised his head like a cat, seeking more contact from the fingers still carding through his hair. If Wade was conscious of his action he didn’t seem eager to stop and Peter might have actually purred.

“Where am I?” he rasped, his throat dry from sleep.

“My place. Don’t worry, completely safe! I have the whole place booby-trapped.”

Peter chuckled weakly and didn’t even bother to care if the merc was telling the truth or not.

“Hang on. I’ll get you some water.”

Peter did not whimper at the loss of the hand in his hair! That would have been unmanly and completely insane. Who would miss Deadpool, anyway? _You did just a few hours ago. It’s what got you in this mess in the first place._

He stared at Wade’s large back for a good two minutes before forcing himself awake. Taking in his surroundings he was surprised to find the place oddly charming. Oh there were weapons carelessly lying around and take-out wrappers and clothes but that was what made the place so… _Wade_.

He realized he was lying on a worn out couch, shirtless and covered by a soft blanket. Inhaling softly he noticed it smelled of that damn cologne the other man used and not of the harsh scent of gunpowder or oil he thought it would.

Wade finally retuned with a glass of water and a rueful smile “Had to do some cleaning. Sorry…”

“No clean glasses in your house? Who would have thought?” Peter joked as he struggled to sit up. In an instant, Wade was there to support him and he suddenly felt self-conscious of his undressed condition. He tried pulling the blanket higher without drawing too much attention but Wade would have none of that. He pulled the blanket down and handed Peter the glass of water.

“Here, drink. I have to check your wound.”

Peter drank slow gulps that made his throat scream with joy while Wade kneeled on the floor and carefully peeked under the freshly made bandage. For the first time he noticed the man wasn’t wearing his trademark gloves and couldn’t help but stare at his hands. They were scared just as Peter expected them to, but they were also large and felt slightly warm against his skin.

“How bad was it?” the young man asked, looking away.

“Not bad. The bullet just grazed you.”

“Really?! It hurt like hell; I figured there would be a hole or something.”

Wade laughed and redressed the wound “No new holes, Petey.”

Peter rolled his eyes at the other man and settled back on the couch with a tired sigh. He dared another glance at Wade who seemed almost transfixed on the small patch of skin. His hand lingered on the bandage and Peter swallowed against the roughness of the scars when said hand glided over uncovered skin. It felt strange but in way that made him want more. He almost wondered if he’d spoken out loud when the strong fingers slid over more skin, absently stroking their way up to Peter’s ribs and pausing just shy of his chest. Peter wondered when was the last time Wade had touched someone like this and a flare of jealousy mixed with a pang of sadness.

“I’m sorry this happened to you.” Wade whispered so low Peter almost missed it “I got carried away and didn’t think this through.”

There was no sign of the Wade Wilson he knew in that voice or the slump of the man’s shoulders. Fortunately – or unfortunately – the young hero knew guilt when he saw it; he had enough of it to drown him and, sometimes, it almost did. Even if Wade had saved Peter’s life, he was also the cause of him being in danger in the first place. And despite his insane and hard exterior, Wade Wilson was a man who cared about others, about _him_ and the feeling was mutual. Peter also knew there was no easy way to be rid of the guilt so he did the only thing he could…

“Wade?” the man dropped his hand but didn’t look up “Thank you.”

Peter didn’t expect an answer but was glad when Wade nodded. For a moment, they lingered in the silence, avoiding the tension that hung over them. Then, as if nothing had happened, Wade stood from his kneeling position and spoke in a high pitched voice.

“Time for your medicine.” he moved to the kitchen and came back with two pills and a refill on water.

Peter smiled lightly and took the hint “Are you supposed to be my nurse?” he asked, but took the pills Wade was offering “How do you even know to treat a wound? I figured you just slept until everything healed.”

“You may not believe this, Petey, but I wasn’t always this awesome.”

“Shocking.” the sarcasm was completely ruined by the quirk in his lips.

“It’s true.” the merc continued dramatically “There was a time when I didn’t have a super healing factor that practically made me immortal. And that meant stitching up wounds.”

“Well, I’m glad then. If this ever happens again I’ll know where to go.” he immediately regretted his words when Wade’s shoulder’s stiffened. Looking for a way to relieve the tension he blurted the first words that passed his mind “Your mask is bloody.” _Subtle Parker!_ “Shouldn’t you change?”

“Yeah, well… my other mask is in the wash so…”

Silence fell as they stared at each other before breaking out laughing – and crying in Peter’s case since it made his wound hurt. The thought of Deadpool washing and ironing his suit was just the comic relief they needed. Not that Peter didn’t wash and iron his spider-suit but that was a completely different story.

When the laughing subsided Wade fell on the couch next to Peter and the young hero resumed his new favorite pastime: staring at the man. If Wade noticed he didn’t say, picking up the TV remote and flicking through the channels.

Peter glanced at the hand now resting on the couch next to him. _He must have taken the gloves off to treat my wound and forgot_ , he thought, suddenly filled with the inexplicable urge to reach out and glide his fingers over the scars and bumps that had felt so good on his skin. More than that, he wanted to remove the damn red mask and see more than the glimpse of a bloody grin. He surprised himself with how easily he gave in when the other man was around.

“Take it off…” he whispered. Wade startled and stared at him in shock and confusion but Peter insisted gently “Take your mask off.”

The merc tried to laugh it off as a joke but the serious expression staring back at him made him fail.

**What’s he saying…?!**

Is he serious?!

**Don’t do it!**

Wade shook his head still in a daze “You… that’s not… no.”

“Why not…?” Peter was well aware he was pushing boundaries and forcing the situation but he couldn’t stop. His head was heavy from the drugs and his senses surrounded by the man’s scent and he felt warm spreading through his chest.

“Damn it, Petey…” Wade growled and it only spiked his urge.

Before he knew it, his hand reached out and covered the one on the couch. Wade gasped at the sudden touch, just realizing he didn’t have his gloves on and tried pulling away but Peter held more firmly - unlucky for Wade, Peter was much stronger than he looked.

“It’s ok...” he soothed “It’s just skin.”

**Holy shit! He’s touching us!**

This can only end badly.

“Petey… let go.” his voice had an edge to it and he was slightly shaking.

“Do you really want me to?”

**Do we?!**

Yes!

“No…” the sound was so low no normal man could hear it. Luckily for them, Peter was anything but normal.

He felt himself smiling and released Wade’s hand, much to the merc’s confusion. He, then, turned his palm facing up in a silent invitation, eyes on the other man’s covered face, smiling encouragingly.

Wade stared at the offer for what seemed like hours before tentatively reaching out. His hand paused, hovering over Peter’s in clear uncertainty. When it was finally lowered and the tips of his fingers touched Peter’s palm the young hero shuddered; Wade noticed this and boldly traced his fingers from palm to tips and back, though there was no trace of a daze in the man’s posture this time. When he finally moved to hold the smaller hand, Peter took action and interlaced their fingers in a tight grip.

“I’m sorry…” Peter said, eyes on the joint hands “I know how important this is to you but I just…” he sighed. He just… what? Wanted to see his face? Wanted to hold his hand? Things were very quickly falling into a territory Peter did not want to go to and he had to control himself before he ruined a perfectly good friendship. _Some friendship… You want him to take his mask off but you’ve been lying to him all this time._

After a moment of hesitation, Wade scooted a little closer, dropped the remote on Peter’s lap and told him to either watch TV or sleep. Despite the grumbled voice, Peter tentatively laid his head on the man’s shoulder. When no move was made to push him away, he fell into a resting sleep.

***

He woke a few hours later to the smell of food and his stomach rumbled. He heard water running and figured Wade had finally decided to take a shower and wash the blood away.

On the table in front of him was Mexican take-out, his medicine with a glass of water and a note saying: _Eat and take your medicine. No arguing!_ Despite the authoritative tone, Wade had actually drawn a little heart in the corner and Peter laughed at the very _Deadpool_ move.

He took a few bites of the food to soothe his stomach and downed his pills with a good portion of the water before lying down on the couch and wrapping the soft blanket around himself, like a cocoon. He heard the water stop running and the bathroom door open but remained still. A few minutes later, Wade walked into the small living room, barefoot, from the sound of his steps.

Peter fought the urge to peek at the man and lost, opening his eyes to the wide expanse of Wade’s back, uncovered. The man was wearing a pair of worn out pajama pants and socks, nothing more and Peter found himself gaping at the hard muscles under the marked skin; each time the man moved they pulled and tightened and Peter took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. _What are you doing, Parker?! It’s Deadpool, damn it!_

The man in question turned and Peter was quick to close his eyes and feign sleep. He hoped Wade wouldn’t notice his blush or hear his sprinting heart. He felt the man kneel, close enough to hear his breath and bit back a moan when his hand found its way back to his hair, stroking gently.

“Night, Petey…” Wade whispered in that deep baritone before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Peter couldn’t sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, these chapters are getting big o_o  
> Something special planned for chapter 7 ;) almost here!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs some help to sort his head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter proved difficult to write and it didn't go quite as I planned, but you've been so amazing and I wanted to offer you a little treat! <3 Hope you like it!
> 
> p.s: wow this turned into such a huge chapter O_O so I'm dividing it into two parts :)

If Wade didn’t know any better he would say it was a coincidence that he was attacked while out on the street with Peter Parker. Wade didn’t believe in coincidences. Which was why he called Weasel the very next day and got his friend working on tracking down the son of a bitch who had dare to shoot at his Petey.

“You were hired to kill him.” Weasel’s voice spoke on the phone “Should you really be judging?”

“Change of plans, buddy. We’re going to do this the old-fashioned way.”

“That meaning…?”

“Kill the bad guys, get the girl. Or… guy. It’s a work in progress.”

His friend groaned “Can’t you do your job without fucking it up?”

“No one’s fucking… yet. So far my best friend has been my right hand and its being a lot more understanding than you.”

“That’s because it can’t die while I can. You’re getting me into a whole lot of trouble here, you bastard.”

Wade sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back a headache “Look… this guy – Peter – he’s a genuinely caring guy and he has never harmed another person in his life. Whether or not I… _like_ him he’s not killing material.”

It was Weasel’s turn to sigh “Fine! I’ll see what I can do. But I’m telling you, this guy is a ghost. If he doesn’t want to be found…”

“I appreciate, buddy. Really!”

“Don’t get sappy on me. If shit goes down you better save my ass.”

“Always do.”

Wade slumped on the couch, mentally exhausted. He had no idea what to do regarding the whole situation even if he did find the man who hired him. He couldn’t simply cancel a contract and be on his merry way. Even if the man agreed he still wanted Peter dead for some insane reason and Wade would have to make sure the boy was safe. Of course, that meant being near him and Wade wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

**You feel like a lovesick idiot.**

He’s all you think about.

Looking down at his hands he remembered the fear when he noticed they were uncovered; then he remembered the warmth of Peter’s hand around his and the smile that proved it really _was_ just skin. He had felt terrified and confused and at the same time overjoyed and just downright… _happy_.

When Peter had fallen asleep Wade had unlocked their hands – instantly missing the feel of the other’s skin - and helped the younger man lie down, careful as to not wake him. His mask was still bloody and the smell was beginning to stick on him. He made his quiet way to the bathroom and locked the door, just in case. The last thing he needed was for Peter to walk in and find him maskless and hideous.

He ignored the small mirror, as he always did and stepped under the hot spray. The water calmed his aching muscles and washed the blood and dirt away, leaving him instantly relaxed if not for the absurd speed of his heart.

He took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts but all he could see was Peter’s smile and those damn hazel eyes; all he could smell was the boy’s scent mixed with his own from the blanket as if marking him; and all he could feel was a hot need spreading from his chest, down his gut and coiling like a ball of fire, urging him to take action. If Peter’s ministrations had left him half-hard already he was now aching for release and cursing himself for going down that path with the boy sleeping in the next room. His right hand twitched at the memories, as if it had a mind of its own.

Wade leaned his forehead on the cold tiles, breathing hard and dizzy with want. He allowed his hand to sprawl on his chest, accidently brushing at a nipple, making him groan and his cock twitch. Raking his nails down the dangerous path, he closed his eyes to hide the shame and loose himself in fantasies of Peter. What would his hands feel like on his chest? Or his mouth on his neck, leaving a mark, claiming him? Would he even do that…? Would he be as possessive about Wade as Wade was about him? Fantasy Peter was and Wade licked his lips as he remembered the soft texture of the boy’s skin, wanting to taste it.

_Don’t move. You took care of me… now I’ll take care of you._

“Fuck…” he whispered as his hand closed around his erection and his mind imagined Peter’s hand stroking along the shaft.

Pre-cum mixed with the water and helped his motion, pumping faster as fantasy Peter bit down on his neck and removed his hand to grind against him. He gasped and whimpered against Wade’s ear begging for kisses and touches, suddenly shy. Wade’s hands glided down the smaller back to hold his perfect ass and pull him closer, thrusting harder and faster.

_Ah! Wade… I… More! Please!_

“Petey…”

In the real world his hand sped up and he bit his lip to stop the moans, almost drawing blood. The fire in his gut burned and pulled begging for release but he ignored it. Not yet...

Fantasy Peter pulled back to look at him, soft eyes turned dark with arousal and want and he groaned, punching the wall with his free hand, dying to make that scene a reality.

_Wade please… just… do it._

His cock twitched, ready to explode, begging him to let go and he tightened his grip, feeling the pull intensify until he couldn’t hold back any longer.

_Fuck me…!_

“Shit!”

Wade came with a muffled cry, his legs almost giving in from the force of his release. He leaned back against the wall, panting and let the water wash away the evidence of his act. It had been a very long time since he had fantasied about someone he actually cared about and he was unprepared for the consequences. This wasn’t some random person he’d met or seen in a bar or the street; it wasn’t someone famous he thought was hot enough to take the edge off in his mind; this was someone _real_ , someone who considered him a friend and who he met and dealt with regularly. He was capable enough to disguise his want but that’s all it would ever be – a disguise. And Wade was tired of masks and gloves and hiding. He could either face his feelings… or he could leave.

He chose the latter.

***

“I don’t know where he is. He’s completely vanished!”

“Calm down. It’s not like he can get hurt.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Then what _is_ the point?”

Peter huffed and raked his hand through his untamed hair. It had been a week since the bullet incident and Wade had disappeared without a word. Peter was quickly becoming concerned and that only fueled his anger at the man.

Next to him, Anna waited patiently for her friend to gather his thoughts and explain. She was used to this by now; being friends with a superhero meant moping, sulking, feeling guilty and/or ashamed with the occasional _shit_ factor. Now, it seemed, it also meant pinning over insane immortal mercenaries who didn’t call you the next day.

“Pete, you’re over-reacting. Maybe he got a job or maybe he’s just holed up in his apartment.”

“None of those options make me feel better. One means he’s out killing someone and two means he’s ignoring me. I don’t know which is worse.”

Anna stared at her friend while he absently picked at his food and it suddenly dawned on her “Wow… you really like him, don’t you?”

Peter blushed to the tip of his ears and refused to meet her eye “He’s… not a bad guy.”

“But he is a guy… you know that right?”

“Yes, thank you Anna, I noticed.”

“Just checking. You just never seemed inclined that way so I’m guessing… it’s him, right?” at Peter’s confused frown she explained “You like _him_. Not guys… just him.”

Peter’s eyes widened and Anna tried not to laugh as her friend seemed to finally reach her conclusion “Oh God…!” he groaned banging his head on the table “I like Deadpool…”

When had it happened?! When had the ‘merc with the mouth’ punched its way into his heart? Could it be he was reading into things? Maybe he just liked Deadpool as a person. _Right, because he’s so likable._ He was! Other than the killing and the constant flirting (which Peter didn’t really hate anymore) Wade was a good man and he had seen that.

He also knew he was lying to himself… That it was more than like. It was attraction and it was want and Peter didn’t know what to do with it; didn’t know if he should act on it. Despite what Anna had made him realize, Wade _was_ a man and even if it did nothing to stop his pull it also made him nervous – could he go through with it? He had barely seen the man…

 _You’ve seen his hands and held them,_ his inner voice told him. _You’ve seen the wide expanse of his back, how his muscles ripped under the skin; you even saw how his pants hung low on his waist, cradling his hips and you shivered at the thought of his deep voice whispering things you shouldn’t hear and making you-.”_

“It’s adorable, really.” Anna’s voice broke him out of his stupor and his lower body was thankful for that and for the table between them “You’re his number one hero.”

“No… Spiderman is. I’m just… Petey.” his gut clenched at the thought of lying to the man but his sense of self-preservation – or paranoia, if you will – prevented him from telling the truth. He only hoped that, if Wade ever found out, he would forgive him.

“Then tell him.”

“…Can’t.”

“Because…?”

Peter took a deep breath and stared his friend in the eye “Because I’m pretty sure he was sent to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna here is taken from the Spider-man/Deadpool comic (and other Spider-man issues) :) I just think she's a great character and I love her relationship with Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Spidey have a heart-to-heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos and just general support! <3 You make me very happy!  
> Here's the second part of your treat! Hope you like it!

Two weeks and four days later found Spider-man sitting in his usual spot on the roof, overlooking the city. Still no word from Deadpool and Peter had been ignoring the constant nagging at the back of his mind that told him he was missing the man.

Anna had tried to distract him, Aunt May had tried to cheer him up (though she’s was still clueless as to why he needed it) and Peter had buried himself in work and college. It almost seemed to help when his mind was completely focused on something else; but when he closed the door to his small apartment and flopped down on the bed the gates of his mind opened to nothing but _Wade_. Which was insane, really! After everything that had happened Peter was more and more convinced that the merc was on a mission to kill him and the men who had attacked them were sent to do the exact same thing. Had Wade given up the mission? He did seem to like Peter… not like _like_ but… they were close. Maybe Wade had a change of heart.

That, however, left him with another problem. Someone wanted him dead. Oh he was used to it, really. He was a superhero, it came with the job. But Wade wasn’t hired to kill Spiderman… he was hired to kill Peter Parker. In other words… his cover was blown.

He sighed for the hundredth time that day and sat down on the ledge. His wound was perfectly healed but he almost wished it had left a small scar and the thought scared the hell out of him. He was becoming dependent on the other man, like a drug and even though he knew it he just couldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop thinking about him, couldn’t stop wanting to see him, couldn’t stop wanting _him._ He had never felt this way about someone – not even MJ – and it thrilled and terrified him. There was nothing sweet about his want – it was raw and hard and he had no idea he could even feel such a thing. Even if things got a little heated during sex a couple of time it had never amounted to the urge he felt around the other man. Yes, he wanted to hold his hand and kiss him in the gentlest way, knowing Wade would shy away from it. But he also wanted to loose himself in the man’s arms and – God help him – feel him in places he was not supposed to.

He blushed so furiously under the mask it was becoming hot and hard to breathe. He was just about to lift the edge and let some fresh air in when a voice sent a shiver up his spine.

“Hey Spidey!”

Peter turned and stood so fast he was almost dizzy. There walking towards him like the most normal thing _ever_ was Wade W. Wilson, aka Deadpool, aka…

“Son of a bitch!”

Peter’s fist connected with his jaw and the merc was sent sprawling on the concrete floor, only stopping when he hit the edge of the roof.

“Nice to… see you… too…” he choked, trying to stand and failing.

“Where the hell have you been?! I was – I mean _Peter_ was worried sick!”

Wade groaned and managed to sit up massaging his masked jaw “I was working.” he said with no trace of fun in his voice.

“No time for a text? A note? You can’t just vanish on people, Wade!”

“I know…”

“He’s not the kind of guy you can play around wi-.”

“I said I know!” he shouted “You think I’m having fun, here?! I know he’s your friend but I care about him too and there’s this fucking asshole trying to kill him and I can’t fucking find him because he’s a FUCKING GHOST!”

By the time he finished he was breathing hard and Peter was in complete shock. Wade had left to track down the man who wanted to hurt him and he was doing it to protect him – _again._ Peter knew he should ask about this ghost but at the moment he, honestly, didn’t care.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left without saying anything and I’m sorry I hurt him and I’m sorry I’m a _fucking mess_ but he’s better off away from me. Far, far away!”

Peter swallowed the lump on his throat and took two tentative steps forward “Well too bad because… he doesn’t want to be…”

“…Really?” there was an edge of hope in Wade’s voice and Peter almost gave up and threw himself at the broken man in front of him “No. I… I wasn’t even supposed to come back. I just came here to tell you to keep an eye on Peter until I can deal with the fucker who wants to kill him. And what kind of a friend are you? You shouldn’t even want me near him!”

“It doesn’t matter what I want. For some insane reason he… likes you and... well…” if his face was blushing before, now it was beet red and he was sure his hands were sweating.

“You guys talk about shit like that?”

Peter smiled under the mask at Wade’s attempt at levity but kept his voice as dry as possible “Yes, we talk about stuff like that.”

“Like… boys and braid each other’s hair? He’s got such great hair.”

The young hero preened a little at the compliment and moved to help the other man up. When their hands met, even under the suits, Peter suppressed a groan and reluctantly let go.

“Shouldn’t you be telling _him_ this?”

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Wade looked down at his hands and Peter could hear the wheels turning in his head “You know I’m dangerous, right?” he whispered “Being around me is…”

“That’s not your choice to make. If I- _Peter_ wants to be with you, it’s his choice.”

“Be with me…? Shit. That sounds serious.” he ran his hands down his face with a groan “… Haven’t done ‘serious’ in a while.”

“Good a time as any to start.” Peter said with a smile as he turned to leave. Hearing Wade talk about him with worry and care had almost broken his resolve. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the man breathless but for that, he couldn’t be Spider-man. Not yet…

“Spidey… I’m also sorry for stealing your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my… You know what? Go for it!”

Wade gasped dramatically “Spidey! You _do_ care!”

“Bye, Wade!”

“Wait! Can you… Can you tell him to meet me? If I text him he may not show up. I know I wouldn’t…”

“I have a feeling he will…”

And with that, Peter swayed home, almost ripping the suit off his body when his phone beeped. He lit up at the text asking him to meet and the small heart at the end. Changing his clothes and splashing cold water on his face, Peter ran there as fast as possible.

***

He waited in the alley by the _Bugle_ where they had first spoken. It seemed it was only yesterday that they had met and things had moved so quickly. Peter thought back to the annoyance at the merc’s presence suddenly replaced by joy and nervousness. Even now, his gut clenched and butterflies danced in his stomach. He told himself to calm down, to breathe but how could he? This was it! He would either convince Wade of his feelings – as new and confusing as they were to him – or sever all connection with the man. Was their friendship worth saving? Yes. But was he capable of facing him and not _have_ him? No…

“Shit!” Peter looked up in time to see the red suit slide down the wall “Fuck…! How does he do this?”

He suppressed a laugh at Wade’s poor attempt at an upside down spider slide, hanging by a rope. When the merc was finally at eye level Peter raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“I know. It’s harder than it looks. Spider-sliding, I mean! Not – there is nothing else hard at the moment! Not at all! Hi Petey!” the boy said nothing and Wade jumped at the opportunity “I’m sorry I left without a word. I’m a jerk and I completely understand if you never want to see me again but I do like you – I mean being with you – I mean… why is this so hard?! Not that there’s anything hard -.”

Peter held on during Wade’s attempted apology but his patience quickly ran out. He wasn’t sure how but suddenly he was standing too close to the man and that scent invaded him before he had a chance to stop it.

Wade fell silent at the closeness and when Peter’s hand reached for his mask he jerked away. Peter wanted to tell him it was alright, he could trust him and hoped his expression conveyed that. It must have because when he tried to reach for the mask again Wade let him even if he seemed to have stopped breathing.

Peter rolled the mask down to his nose and for a moment just stared. Wade made no move to stop him and Peter, feeling bold, traced his fingertips over the exposed skin. It was just as the rest of him only it filled Peter with a sense of wonder and his eyes focused on the scarred lips for only a second before he closed the distance and pressed his lips to Wade’s in an almost chaste kiss. It sent his heart racing and his blood pumped loud in his ears. His hands cradled the merc’s head and his fingers sprawled over the skin, thumb brushing his jaw.

He wondered if this had been what MJ felt when they had kissed the very same way but put all thoughts of her aside when Wade’s tongue slid over his lower lip and Peter moaned. His mouth opened to grant the man access and he shivered when their tongues met in a deep kiss that left him breathless.

Suddenly, Wade pulled back and Peter worried he had done something wrong but the merc dropped to his feet (in a typical Deadpool move) and pulled Peter flush against him, arm around the boy’s waist. The young hero let his hands roam the hard chest while Wade’s strong grip on him tightened and they both groaned.

Wade let his masked forehead fall on the boy’s, panting “What are you doing to me, Petey…?”

“That’s my line…” the boy answered just as breathless.

He moved to the mask but Wade held his wrists lightly “Not here…”

Peter nodded and let his hands drop to his shoulders, squeezing when Wade’s mouth found his again and he lost all reason. Their lower bodies touched but none made a move for more, wanting to savor the moment. Peter was surprised at both their restraint – he was sure he wouldn’t be able to let the man go once he had him.

Wade nipped at his lower lip and sucked on his tongue and Peter groaned and pressed closer, standing on the balls of his feet to embrace the man with all of his body. Wade’s hands roamed his back, lifting the hem of his shirt but when Peter shuddered, mouth drawing breath, he reluctantly pulled back.

“You need to go home now… before I do something stupid” he said in a hoarse voice.

Peter nodded in a daze; no words capable of forming in his mind. Wade moved to give him on last kiss but thought better of it, turned the boy around by his shoulders and guided him onto the lit street. Peter laughed but let himself be pushed away.

“Off with you! I have work to do and I can’t do it when I’m thinking about you. Not that I won’t be thinking about you – that’s impossible! What I mean is-.”

Kissing Wade proved to be a very efficient way of shutting him up and Peter planned to use it as often as possible. Even if he, then, found it very difficult to let go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more: http://underlanddigital.tumblr.com/  
> and on Youtube too: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCybPEO8b6CuOUPW8gGOOlhw


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally hear from the Ghost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-between chapter :) Again, thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos!! 
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account if you want to stop by: http://underlanddigital.tumblr.com/  
> and a YouTube account where I will post a Spideypool video as soon as it's finished (among other ships): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCybPEO8b6CuOUPW8gGOOlhw
> 
> Oh! and I finally saw The Amazing Spider-man (1 & 2). Didn't really liked the movies but Andrew Garfield made a pretty great Spidey :)

_Leaving NY for a few days – work. Tell Spidey or he’ll kick my ass again._

The text Peter shouldn’t be reading while in class made him chuckle but it also left him feeling uneasy. _Work_ meant killing or tracking down the so called Ghost and Peter couldn’t ask about either. It also bothered him the quick, direct speech of the message. Wade was annoying in his texts and made sure to flirt with him or leave a _bye Petey_ , at least. Could Wade be feeling self-conscious about their kiss? He did confess to liking Peter thought he didn’t know who he was confessing to. Maybe he hadn’t felt the same spark as Peter had when their lips met… Maybe now that he had a taste, he thought it wasn’t worth it. But he had kissed Pater back and said those damn words that kept twirling in his mind - _You need to go home now… before I do something stupid_ – and that made him come up with all kinds of scenarios that he wasn’t even sure he’d be brave enough to pull through.

Peter dropped his head on the table, drawing the attention of some students who looked at him oddly. He ignored them and dared another glance at his phone. He felt like a teenage girl, obsessing over a crush. Granted his crush kissed like he wanted to devour him and just the thought of it was enough to make his lower body react but still...

He thought back to the night they met and the blurry photo still kept under his bed. If only he had looked closer, better; he would have seen Wade’s face, his eyes and he wouldn’t have to wonder.

His phone blinked again and he was quick to read the text – _p.s: I fucking miss you right now and it’s driving me crazy!_

This made him smile, thought he kept his face hidden, only the glass covered eyes peeking out. Maybe he could keep his worries and doubts stored for a while and just… _enjoy it_ ; enjoy _him._

Blushing and not really sure what he should answer – the words in his head veered from sweet to downright censored – Peter settled for a _Miss you too_ and hoped it was enough to convey what he felt.

***

Deadpool stepped out of the shady-looking warehouse sheeting his swords and slightly limping. The last son of a bitch had managed to shoot his left leg and even though the bullet hole had already closed it still stung like hell.

Another dead-end… You’re on a roll.

“Yes, thank you. As always you are so useful to have around.”

**Don’t take it out on us. You’re the one hell bent on killing someone who could make you a lot of money. And for what…?! A piece of ass.**

“Hey! That’s a _beautifully carved piece of ass_ to you.”

If you had canceled the job when you learned he was Spider-man’s friend, we wouldn’t be in this situation, right now.

“Again… _So_ helpful.”

**Well what do you plan to do about it, then? Kill your way through the Ghost’s minions until you find him?**

“Hey, it worked for Francis, didn’t it?”

Peter will be dead long before you even get close to this guy.

“Remind me again why I keep you around?” he drawled, pulling out his phone and instantly grinning at the blinking light “Uh he answered!”

Happy like a little girl…

Wade read the message and couldn’t help the small smile as he pictured Peter blushing as he replied.

**Not much of a reply.**

“He’s shy.”

**Wasn’t shy the other night.**

Now it was Wade’s turn to blush. He could barely think about that night without needing a cold shower and the thought of Peter _wanting_ to do those things, wanting to kiss him and see his face left a warm feeling in his chest.

He just hoped it wasn’t all a fleeting dream.

“Mr. Wilson, I presume?”

Wade’s head snapped up to see a handsome man in his late thirties, wearing a suit and rimmed glasses, standing casually in front of him – though at a safe distance. He didn’t need his training to know the man was no good and made sure to keep his guard up.

“Do I know you?”

“No, but we know you.” he took a few steps in Wade’s direction and pulled a business card from his inner pocket “I represent someone you’ve been pursuing. Rather desperately, I might add.”

“Oh, so you’re the lap dog. That’s nice. Want to tell me where he is, so we can cut this short?”

“I’m afraid I’m not permitted to disclose that information. Just yet…”

Wade sighed “Alright… fine. Have it your way.” he pulled out a gun but the man was unfazed.

“That won’t be necessary. I came here today with an offer from my employer.” at Wade’s silence he continued “He wishes to double your original fee should you dispose of the target within the week.”

Wade’s grip tightened on the gun but he kept his calm “Yeah, not gonna happen. You see, I have a code. If I’m gonna bash someone in they have to deserve it.”

“I assure you Mr. Wilson. Peter Parker deserves it.”

“Your assurances mean shit.”

The man sighed and adjusted his glasses, overly calm for someone at gunpoint. But then again, if he worked for someone like the Ghost, he was probably used to it.

“So the rumor is true then. You have become… attached to the boy. That is hardly good for your line of business.”

“Oh I’ll be fine! But you’re concern does warm my cold dead heart.”

“I know you will, Mr. Wilson. However, the same cannot be said of Mr. Parker.”

Wade pulled the trigger, aimed directly at the man’s head, but he leaned to the side and the bullet flew right passed him.

Well, shit.

**Fucking mutants…**

Wade took heavy breaths behind his mask, hands turning to fists and heart beating like crazy. He was quickly crossing the line between angry and violent – reason and insanity.

“I understand that is a sensitive topic.” the man continued, adjusting his sleeve, as if nothing had happened “My apologies. However, you must know that if you do not complete the assignment, others will take your place. Now I’m certain you are willing to die to protect Mr. Parker but ask yourself this…” he walked even closer to Wade, no fear in his eyes “Is he worth it?”

Wade’s eyes widened at the unexpected question but he kept quiet which was a real testament of how interested he was in hearing what the man had to say. The last time a conversation like this had happened, he was being recruited for Weapon-X.

“What do you really know about this boy? How deep was your background check on him? If you tell him your secrets, will he tell you his?”

“So your boss sent you here to mess with my head? A little late for that; I’m already batshit crazy.”

“Nothing like that, I assure you.” he was brave enough to place the business card in Wade’s belt and give him a small smirk “Something to consider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad guy here is totally inspired by Wesley in Daredevil xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yey for technology...! (and yes, I kept the 'chicken sized bullets'... 1st thing that flew in my mind) xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will keep thanking you for the support until this fic is finished! <3 Thank you!!  
> Also, drop by my tumblr and say hi! :D http://underlanddigital.tumblr.com/

If Peter wasn’t a man of science, he would say karma was coming back to bite him in the ass. After weeks of small crimes here and there his rest was over and he had been busier in the last four days then he usually was in a month.

His current adversary was something between a cyborg and a giant and Peter was the only thing standing between it and the police barrier being him. The creature shot chicken sized bullets from a weapon imbedded in his left arm and had a giant claw for a right hand. Basic villain stuff…

It was between hitting it in the head with a sewer lid and dodging behind a flipped over police car that Peter heard the low beep of his phone. Pulling it out from a small space in his suit his day instantly improved when he saw it was a message from Wade.

_Whatcha doing, beautiful?_

Ever since those first awkward messages, they had quickly returned to their previous usual banter – with a little sexy on the side. It was fun, flirty and felt perfectly natural. So natural in fact that Peter took no time in typing a reply.

“Are you… _texting_ right now?!” asked a cop, hiding next to him.

“Yeah, yeah, just give me a second.”

The man stared at Peter like he was insane, while bullets flew and the creature growled for Spider-man to face him. Peter quickly typed _Work. It’s been a crazy day._ which wasn’t exactly a lie.

Phone tucked away and Peter jumped on the fallen car ready for battle. He would hit, dodge and swing, pausing every now and then to answer a new text. His spider-sense came in handy then, allowing him to escape incoming attacks while never looking away from his phone. The crowd that had gathered around seemed torn between amusement and shock at their hero’s attitude but Peter never failed to answer Wade with a grin on his face. Who would have thought that Spider-man was currently texting Deadpool?

_ When will you be back? _

The cyborg snatched at him with its claw and Peter jumped out of the way, shooting a web that hit the creature straight in the eyes, leaving it blind. While it groaned and growled Peter turned around to read Wade’s reply – as if that would give him privacy from the onlookers or hide the truth of what he was doing from Wade.

_Just a couple more days. Miss me that much?_

The creature managed to rip the web from its face and shot at Peter who dodged the bullet, with his back still turned.

“Hey! I’m trying to write, here! Honestly…!” he turned its back to the creature again who stared, mouth open – much like everyone else “Just… rude…!” he muttered.

_ Hurry back and I’ll show you just how much. _

He turned and instantly ducked as the sewer lid he had thrown before came flying back over his head. He shot webs from all angles, jumping and rolling and diving until the creature couldn’t move, except for its confused blinking eyes.

Peter walked closer to it in all his Spider-man swagger and raised a finger “It is not nice to interrupt people’s conversations. I have a life too, you know? You couldn’t have waited _one_ minute?” he shook his head in disbelieve as if scolding a very big and dangerous child “Bad cyborg!”

He jumped and kicked it straight in the chest, deactivating its power core and the creature fell backwards, cracking the floor. The crowd cheered and yelled his name and applause filled the streets but Peter only had eyes for Wade’s text.

_You’re killing me here, Petey…!_

He grinned, felling smug and gave an energetic salute to the cop from earlier before swinging away, humming the Spider-man theme.

***

Night came quietly over New York, after such an exhausting day and Peter found himself sitting in bed, textbooks spread on the cover. He bit the end of his pen and drummed his fingers but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t quite get any work done. He only had himself to blame, obviously. The adrenaline of the fight had taken over him and he had texted that insane message about showing Wade just how much he missed him – and then Wade had replied and now Peter’s brain was stuck in that moment.

He huffed and flopped back on the bed, books falling without a care as he pulled his phone and considered calling the man. _You can’t call him you idiot. What if he’s… working…?_ Not even that downed the urge he felt to hear Wade’s voice; it also didn’t help to remember how powerful he had looked, coming back from the dead and scooping Peter in his arms during the ‘bullet incident’.

Peter groaned and covered his face, thankful that he lived alone or he would have to deal with aunt May’s constant looks whenever he blushed at a memory or a text. It also helped when he had to take cold showers at ungodly hours due to unforgiving dreams about hands and lips and… other parts he didn’t want to think about just yet.

His phone beeped.

_In bed already, baby-boy?_

He snickered at how quickly he had grown attached to the damn nickname.

_ Trying to study. Not really working… _

_Uuh… thinking about me?_

_ Conceited much? _

_Well I know_ I’m _thinking about you._

Peter gulped at the meaning behind those words. Suddenly, joking and sweet-talking were pushed off the table and he found himself wondering what else was there…

_ Really…? About what? _

Wade took a few minutes to answer and Peter panicked, thinking he had been too forward and completely forgetting who he was dealing with.

_About all the things I wanna do to you._

Peter paused, phone in hand.

_ …Like what…? _

_Sure you’re up for it, baby-boy?_

The question was genuine – despite the pun – and it warmed his chest but it also sent a shiver up his spine at the implications.

 _Funny…_ he deadpanned.

_Is this the part where you ask me what I’m wearing? All red, baby!_

_ You’re impossible! _

_What are_ you _wearing?_

_ T-shirt and pants, what do you think? _

_I think I want you out of them._

Peter swallowed a lump in his throat at the sudden shift. It surprised him sometimes how easily Wade threw him off balance and even more so how much he liked it. And still, Wade continued.

_I think I want to pin you down on the bed and run my hands over your chest. I almost did the other night, in the couch._

‘The other night’ Peter recognized as the time he had been shot. And _yes_ , he remembered how Wade’s fingers had slowly moved up his chest, almost mesmerized by his exposed skin.

_ Why didn’t you…? _

_Didn’t want to scare you._

_ You don’t scare me. I’m a lot braver than I look. _

_Oh I’ve seen it, baby-boy! The way you kept your ground around those fuckers who shot at us… Hot!_

Peter hid his laugh in the pillow. Not only was that nothing for Spider-man, only Wade would think it was hot. He wanted to see the man, now more than never.

_ Hurry back…!  _

_Want to do naughty things to me, Petey?_

Wade joked but Peter was having none of it.

_ Want to kiss you. _

Almost three minutes had passed without a reply and Peter could practically see the merc closing off into his shell again so he insisted.

_ Don’t you want me to kiss you? _

Another full minute, then…

_Fuck… What are you doing to me, Petey?_

Peter smiled at the familiar line and wondered if he would ever have an answer for it, so he settled with…

_ Probably the same thing you’re doing to me. But you didn’t answer my question. _

_When did you get so demanding?_

_ Answer the question, Wade. _

Silence again and Peter would have panicked if he didn’t know how difficult real intimate conversations were for the other man. He crawled under the sheets and set his glasses on the nightstand before his phone blinked.

_You have no idea how much._

_ Tell me…? _

_Come to my apartment tomorrow night. I’ll show you._

Tomorrow?! That meant… Wade was actually hurrying back for him. He suddenly felt very anxious and a whole pit of butterflies settled in his stomach.

He wondered what to answer when his phone blinked again.

_Night Petey._

He smiled, feeling a little cheesy and a little nervous and whole lot happy.

_ Night Wade. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sexting is hard work! My compliments to all the good sexters out there (specially fanfic writers) *huff*
> 
> p.s: finally watched Civil War yesterday. Thank Merlin it didn't break my heart as much as I feared it would <3  
> And Tom Holland makes such a cool Spidey!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW *wink wink*  
> Let me know what you think... smut is hard work (no pun intended).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit of a turn but I think you'll like it ;) (it's huge though, isn't it?)  
> Also can you tell I have a fixation with chests? Honestly, I blame Marvel! Before Captain America I didn't even know those things existed xD

When Peter arrived at May’s house for dinner the next night he tried his best to look normal. Yes, he had showered, tried – and failed – to tame his hair and the blue sweater he wore might have clung a little tighter than his usual baggy t-shirts. He may have even chosen that particular sweater because it made a show of his lean muscles and it reminded him of Wade’s words from the previous night but other than that everything was just _fine._

He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.

“Going out tonight, dear?” his aunt asked, pretending to eat her food.

“Hum… yeah. I’m… meeting a friend.” the peas in his plate had never looked more interesting.

He was about to pick up his glass when his aunt asked “What’s her name?”

He startled and the glass fell off the table, almost shattering if not for his quick reflexes “I’ll get that!” he announced, standing from the table and picking up a cloth to wipe the liquid from the floor.

“No need to be nervous, dear.”

“I’m not nervous. Why would I be nervous?”

“I just thought you had a date since you’re all dressed-up and-.”

“Why? Is it too much?!” he asked, eyes wide, looking down at himself.

Aunt May sighed, took the wet cloth from his hand and urged him to sit back down while she finished cleaning up. Peter almost fell on the chair, embarrassed and a little scared of what reaction the truth would get.

When she returned to her seat, she smiled at him and held his hand “Let’s try this again. You look nice today, dear. Going somewhere?”

He chuckled and glanced at her “Yes, Aunt May. I’m meeting a friend.”

“Well, good for you, sweetheart! What’s her name?”

His smile faltered and she squeezed his hand, probably concerned. He wondered if lying was a better option but… if his relationship with Wade moved forward his aunt would find out sooner or later. And it wasn’t fair to lie when she had been nothing but kind and understanding since the day she took him in.

With a deep breath and a strange fascination for his plate, he whispered “Wade…”

The silence that fell after that opened a small hole in his chest but he kept his head down, waiting. When May’s hand released his, his breath caught and he wanted to leave but suddenly those warm hands were cradling his face as she stood from the chair and faced him.

“When can I meet him?” she asked with a smile that Peter returned tenfold.

He choked out a laugh as the tension eased away and pulled her hands from his face “We’re still… working things out.”

“What could there possibly be to work out? You’re adorable!” she actually pinched his cheek before moving to clear the plates.

“Ouch… well, being adorable isn’t enough in a relationship and Wade is…” he sighed and that drew her attention.

“He’s what, dear?”

“He’s… he’s been through some… _really_ bad times and it scarred him. Mentally and physically. He doesn’t like other people getting too close or… looking at him so it may take some time before he’s ok with… meeting the family.”

“But he lets you close?” at Peter’s shy nod she smiled “He must like you very much, then. And that is good enough for me.”

“You say that now but he’s a handful. He’s flirty, annoying, possessive, _everything_ he does is over-the-top, he doesn’t know when to quit, has no respect for boundaries and I’m pretty sure he only eats Mexican food. Also his job isn’t… the best and he has some… _special_ circumstances.”

“Such as…?”

_He can’t die even if you blow his brains out and he kills people for a living._

“He’s... you know… complicated.”

“But you like him?”

Did he?

“Yeah…” he smiled “Yeah, I do.”

***

Peter didn’t know what to expect when he knocked on Wade’s door but what greeted him was definitely not on his list. He had thought of a shy, warm welcome or even a hot kiss after only having a taste before parting ways. He didn’t expect the two arms that pulled him into the small apartment and pushed him against the wall with more force than necessary. He also didn’t expect the rush he felt at being manhandled or the moan that escaped his mouth when Wade used his body to pin him to the wall.

The strong hands gripped his arms hard enough to bruise and Peter wondered how long it would take him to heal them. They traveled up and down his arms almost reverently before stopping at his shoulders.

Wade’s masked eyes were directly on his when he made to move his hands down Peter’s chest but the young hero held his wrists, to Wade’s surprise. He lifted one hand at a time and slowly removed the red gloves, kissing each palm in turn. Wade’s breath quickened and when Peter moved his hands under the blue shirt, to rest on his skin, they both stopped breathing all together.

Slowly releasing the other man’s wrists, Peter moved to his mask but hesitated, his eyes asking permission. Wade took a deep breath and gave a shallow nod and Peter had to hold back from ripping the fabric off. He held his breath and could feel Wade’s heart racing from how close they were. As more skin was revealed, Peter’s eyes widened; not from the scarring but from the rush at seeing his lover’s face for the first time. _Lover…_

He let the mask slip from his fingers and onto the ground, mouth open at the brown eyes that refused to meet his.

“…Look at me.” he rasped out.

Wade complied, clearly uncomfortable and Peter’s brain raced for an idea to ease that discomfort but all he could think about was Wade and his face and those unbelievably expressive eyes so he did the one thing he could do… he cupped the man’s face, thumbs stroking his jaw and reached up to kiss him so lightly he could have missed it. Wade gave a small whimper and Peter took hold of his hands again, guiding them under his shirt.

This spurred Wade into action, pressing his body more firmly against Peter’s and plundering his mouth with so much passion, it put their first kiss to shame. His hands ran over the lean muscles of the boy’s chest, his nails raking at the flat stomach and he could feel Peter shiver with each little touch. He could feel the smaller hands attempt to find his hidden skin and broke the kiss with a gulp of air.

Peter smiled dazedly at him, eyes dark with arousal “Hi…”

“Hi…” Wade answered in that deep baritone that had Peter bite his own lip.

Wade traced the abused area with his thumb and Peter blushed even harder at the implications. His mind fantasied about taking that finger into his mouth but his real self wasn’t sure he was able to. However, when he parted his lips to take a breath and Wade’s eyes widened all conscious thought went out the window. He bit experimentally at the finger and had to close his eyes to block out Wade’s aroused expression. He didn’t go as far as he could have but kept it on the teasing side, nibbling and licking with just the tip of his tongue while his hands resumed their tentative exploration of Wade’s skin.

He finally pushed under the man’s shirt and trailed his broad back, fingers like small spiders, running up the warm skin. He had a feeling Wade would like it and sure enough the merc was practically melting under his assault.

Wade let his head drop on Peter’s shoulder and he took the opportunity to nibble at his neck, making the boy jump and moan. The movement, however, pressed their lower bodies together and suddenly Wade was thrusting against him before jumping back as if burned.

“What?” Peter asked, confused and slightly out of breath.

“Nothing!” Wade answered, way too cheerful “Are you hungry? I’m hungry!”

He practically ran into the kitchen leaving Peter leaning against the wall, blinking like an idiot.

“You’re… hungry…?!”

“Starving!” he walked out of the kitchen and picked up his mask and gloves, looking anywhere but at Peter “My fridge is completely empty. I’ll go buy something. What do you want?”

“What do I want?!”

“Never mind, I’ll choose!”

He made to leave but Peter grabbed hold of his arm and slammed the door shut with his foot before dragging Wade into the living room and almost throwing him on the couch. He then snatched the mask and gloves from the shocked man’s hands and threw them as far as he could.

“When the hell did you get so strong?”

“When did I…? That’s not important! What the hell, Wade?! First you send me all those texts about… doing stuff and now that I’m here you want to leave?”

Wade avoided his gaze and that only made Peter angrier.

“Fine! You don’t want me here, I’m leaving.”

Wade reached for his sleeve before he had a chance to leave and ended up pulling him down on the couch, practically onto his lap.

“I do want you.” the man all but growled “That’s the problem.”

“Why…” Peter swallowed the lump in his throat “Why is that a problem?”

“Because I’m a mess, Petey. Because I can’t control myself when I’m around you and I should know better than to drag you into my shitty life. And because…”

“Because…?” Peter probed, already guessing and fearing the answer.

Wade tried to stand, to put some distance between them but Peter pushed him back down and straddled his lap. Both men did their best to ignore the other’s hardness, thanks to the new position.

“Because what, Wade?”

The merc shook his head, a pained grimace in his face as he tried to come up with the words but failed each time. Peter could feel his own chest tighten at the other’s hurt and chose to end both their misery.

“Because you were sent to kill me…”

Wade’s eyes flew to his, wide and wet and a little fearful. Peter hated that look and felt a surge of protectiveness spread through his chest.

“You knew?! How…?”

“Spider-man told me to keep my eyes open. He said you may have had some info on me.”

**Told you he wasn’t fooled.**

“Shut up…!” Wade hissed. When Peter backed up he was quick to apologize “Sorry… not you.”

It all seemed surreal. One minute he was kissing Peter and reveling in shared pleasure and the next he was admitting to being a liar and a coward.

“I should have never taken the damn job. I mean… everything pointed to a set-up but I was so desperate to move on, to… not be inside my own head anymore that I just took it. And Spidey… Spidey saw right through me.” he laughed bitterly “Maybe I wanted to get caught. Maybe I let it slip because I knew he would try to stop me because that’s what he does. He’s a hero and I’m…” he scoffed.

Peter grabbed hold of Wade’s face in an overly tight grip and leaned in closer “Listen to me… Spider-man likes you. He is you’re friend, no matter how annoying you are.” this earned him a quirk of lips and he felt recharged “And I didn’t get close to try and stop you or make you change your mind… though I kind of hope you did by now.” he leaned his forehead on Wade’s and they both sighed “I… _like_ you. And no matter what you do or did I’m not going anywhere.” he pulled back with a smirk “You’ll really have to kill me to get rid of me now.”

Wade’s arms instantly went to his waist and he pulled Peter close with a possessive grimace “Don’t say that. They will still send people after you and if anything happens-.”

“I told you. I’m tougher than I look and I can watch my own back.”

“I’m saying you don’t have to.” at Peter’s stunned silence he continued “I’m saying…”

**That you like him?**

That you love him?

They were both true but Wade couldn’t bring himself to say it. Not after what had happened to the last time he’d love someone.

“I’m saying… I’ll watch your back.” he finished lamely.

“And my ass while you’re at it.” Peter joked and rejoiced when Wade laughed and dropped his forehead on his chest.

Peter thanked his enhanced senses for the feel of Wade’s heart thumping loudly and his slightly trembling breath to understand what the man was trying so hard to say. He couldn’t blame him for not being able to speak the words – even Peter had had to force the words out.

***

They stood like that for what seemed hours – Peter straddling Wade and cradling the men’s head on his chest. He let his fingers run soothingly over the scarred skin and even dared a kiss on the bald head that had Wade shiver slightly. That seemed to remind Peter of how close they were and what they were doing before. He wasn’t sure Wade would feel comfortable enough to continue so he didn’t press the issue, content to just hold the other man in his arms.

Wade, however, was fighting a losing battle against Peter’s hands and his legs pressing against him and _god_ his scent covering him like a warm blanket. He lifted his head just so and brushed his nose against the smooth skin of the boy’s neck, inhaling softly. This caused Peter to whimper and Wade’s nose was replaced by his mouth as he resumed his nibbling and kissing of the other’s throat. When he reached the base, he sucked hard at the junction, wanting, _needing_ to leave a mark; to prove to himself and the world that Peter was his and no one could take him away.

Peter gave a hoarse cry that surprised him when Wade sucked at his neck and he let his head fall back, silently urging the man to continue. He had received love bites before – sometimes they were unavoidable during sex – but Wade… Wade sucked and bit like he was marking him; making Peter _his_ and Peter felt a rush of heat spread down from his stomach to coil between his legs, urging action. Before he realized what he was doing, his hips thrust forward and both men gasped when their bodies met, hard and wanting.

Wade left Peter’s neck to seek his mouth, hot and pliant and Peter wound his arms around the man’s shoulders – much like he had done during their first kiss – pulling him as close has was humanly possible. Their hips continued on a steady rhythm, mouths breaking free only to breathe or bite at lips. Wade sucked on Peter’s tongue and the boy bit at his jaw just as enthusiastically. They were lost to the world until Wade’s hands lifted the hem of Peter’s shirt and suddenly the boy was off him and standing.

“What…?” Wade asked breathless, hands still mid-air.

Peter didn’t answer. Instead, he slowly lifted the shirt, exposing his flat stomach, eyes boring into the other man. Wade licked his lips, wanting to kiss his way up from that taunt exposed skin but Peter remained out of reach. He continued lifting the fabric until it was over his head and then threw it at the siting man with a shy smirk.

“Your turn.”

Wade looked down at himself before meeting Peter’s eyes with determination and removing his shirt in one swift move before throwing it at Peter with a not-so-shy smirk. Peter caught the fabric without taking his eyes off Wade’s broad chest and the toned muscles; the rise and fall of his breath or the dips in his collarbone. It was everything he had imagined and so much more because it was Wade and it was _real_.

He dropped the shirt and moved to the button on his jeans. He didn’t need his senses to know that Wade was holding his breath, eyes following every little twitch of Peter’s hands. The man gulped when the button opened and inhaled sharply when the zipper slid down, but remained still as a statue.

Peter let the jeans drop to the floor, stepped out of them with an elegance that only came with spider abilities and waited. Waited for Wade to take everything in, every little dip and freckle on his body. He held back a moan when the man bit his own lip and wondered just how red his face was. He had never, in all his past relationships, done anything of the sort. He had also never been in a relationship with another man but it was more than that – it was the way Wade made him feel, like he could put himself out there and receive nothing but praise and that dark gaze that promised a world of pleasure.

Done with the scrutiny, Wade stood and let his own jeans drop with far less finesse than Peter and took the boy’s hand, guiding them back to their previous positions. Peter had no objections whatsoever and Wade wanted him to be in control.

Wade assaulted his mouth and spread his legs further, making Peter groan into his mouth when his hardness met Wade’s.

A fleeting thought passed in the back of his mind reminding him that it was a man under him but that only made Peter feel hotter and ground his hips harder. He broke the kiss and took Wade’s hands in his own, biting each thumb and kissing each palm with warmth and desire.

“Want you so bad…” Wade whispered.

Peter smiled shyly and guided the strong hands over his chest like he had done before; only he didn’t stop there. He slid them down his stomach, over his hips and placed them firmly on his ass, throwing his head back at the feeling and Wade’s growl. Soon he was pulled roughly forward, Wade’s hands in a punishing grip as he took control and moved Peter to his rhythm, grinding against his cock.

Wade had wanted for Peter to be comfortable, to take over the situation but the boy was a damn tease and there as only so much he could take. For a moment, when a flicker of conscious lit in his mind, he wondered if it was too much, too rough or too soon but one look at Peter and all doubts vanished. The boy’s eyes were dark, his mouth open, gasping and whimpering and his nails were carved into Wade’s shoulders and back leaving marks he gladly accepted. Peter’s cheeks twitched under Wade’s hands and he made sure to grope them and force that reaction.

Peter seemed lost between kissing him or moaning so Wade made the choice for him and took one nipple in his mouth causing the body on top of him to startle and shiver. He worried the small nub before moving to its twin and Peter really did jump then, a hiss escaping his lips.

“Ah… Wade…!”

The words were too much like his shower fantasy and he felt the unmistakable pull, urging him forward. Both their underwears were stained with pre-cum and the cold wetness grounded him but when Peter pulled him for a deep kiss and rolled his hips just so Wade almost lost it there and then.

“Fuck…! Petey…!”

The cheeky tease grinned “Not yet…” then leaned forward and whispered in his ear “But soon…”

The pull intensified tenfold and he was too damn gone to hold it back. He bit at the red mark he’d left on Peter’s neck and shoved his hands inside the waistband of his underwear. Peter almost jumped at the intrusion but made no sign of stopping so Wade resumed his grip – this time skin on skin – and pulled the boy down while he thrust up and swallowed Peter’s cry as the boy came just seconds before him.

Peter slumped forward, head on Wade’s shoulder and the merc ran his fingers through the wild hair while they both tried to catch their breath.

“Still with me, baby-boy?”

Peter chuckled and gave him a sharp nip on the shoulder before standing straight, a goofy smile on his face “Hi.” he repeated from before.

Wade retuned the smile “Hi. Let’s get you to bed.”

This seemed to wake Peter up and he stood from the other man’s lap in shaky legs “Are you sure? I can go if you-.”

“Don’t even finish that sentence. You’re sleeping with me and that’s final.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Wilson, sir.” Peter mocked.

Wade laughed and pushed him towards the bedroom – which was a lot cleaner than the boy thought it would be – and made him lay down on the bed.

“Shouldn’t we shower first?” Peter slurred already getting comfortable.

“You can barely stand, Petey.” Wade slid into his side of the bed lay on his back, facing the ceiling “We’ll shower in the morning.”

In an instant, Peter was curling up on his side, head lying on his shoulder and one arm over his stomach. Wade slid his arm under the boy and pulled him closer, right hand holding the smaller one on top of him.

He kissed the wild hair with a long sigh and let his head drop on the pillow “Night, baby-boy…”

He didn’t expect an answer from the softly snoring boy so when one came, it made his heart skip a beat.

“Night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! <3  
> Follow my tumblr: http://underlanddigital.tumblr.com/ (I have a new art piece coming soon and maybe even a tutorial) ^o^


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late chapter! Real life kicked in and my muse ran away like her ass was on fire... she's fickle like that -.-'  
> Anyway... hope it's worth the wait :) Thank you soooo much for all the comments and kudos! They keep me going! <3
> 
> Check the end notes for news on my fics ^^
> 
> Also... a scene was edited thanks to Mila who explained how anatomy can be tricky and sometimes overlooked in the favor of sexy xD thank you!

Wade awoke to something warm covering him. There was a light ticklish feeling in his stomach and he looked down to see a hand absently stroking the skin there. From the soft breathing on his neck he could tell Peter was still asleep. For a moment, he felt a pang in his chest at the vivid contrast between the boy’s hand and the scarred skin on his own body. What if the Pater changed his mind? What if he came to his senses now that it was morning and he fled at the sight of him? What if-.

**What if you woke him and found out, you coward?**

Argh…! It was too early to deal with his voices – especially when they were right – so Wade came to a decision. Close his eyes and try to get some more sleep, wrapped in that warmth for as long as he could have it.

An hour or so later he woke again, still being spooned by the smaller boy. How Peter managed to have a leg wrapped over his hip, an arm around his waist and a knee somehow insinuating itself between his legs was beyond him. The boy was all limbs and lean muscles but damn was he strong! Thinking of the way he had practically thrown Wade on the couch the night before was enough to make him hot and Peter’s chest pressed against his back was not helping matters.

As quietly as possible so as to not wake him, Wade disentangled himself from Peter’s embrace and made to stand but an arm flew around his waist and he fell back, half-sitting on the bed.

“Seriously…! When did you get so strong?”

Peter chuckled; the sound muffled by the pillow and deep from sleep “A couple of years ago… Where are you going?”

“Most people have to pee in the morning, Petey. And, in our case, shower.”

Peter scooted closer and pressed a kiss on Wade’s lower back, making the man smile and reach behind to ruffle the boy’s already wild hair.

“You smell good enough to me.” Peter drawled, sleepily.

“Well, someone’s lazy in the morning. Tell you what... Why don’t we take a quick shower and then I’ll make you breakfast?”

Peter blushed, suddenly shy at the proposal. Shower meant… naked. Like… _naked_! Not that he felt self-conscious or anything. He was a healthy young man and Wade didn’t seem to think he wasn’t attractive last night. _Last night…_ He blushed even harder and hid his face in the sheets. He still couldn’t believe how daring he’d been. Hormones took over and before he knew it he was on Wade’s lap, grinding down and kissing like a starving beast, his mind screaming _more, more, more!_

Afterwards he was too exhausted to think about it, instantly falling asleep in the warmth of Wade’s arms but now his mind pulled at all the little memories of hands, mouths, hard and wet and wanting and _oh god! When his hands slid inside my underwear and gripped my-._

“So… that’s a no on the shower?”

He had taken so long to answer that Wade was beginning to feel anxious but when Peter’s beet red face peeked from under the sheets and nodded the man smiled.

***

Shower, Peter quickly realized, was harder than he had thought – pun definitely intended. He spent most of the time staring at the tile wall, ignoring Wade’s presence behind him as they both washed. It surprised him how quickly the man had become comfortable about his appearance in Peter’s presence but it only made him happier to now that Wade trusted him that much.

He tried to keep to his part of the shower stall but his arms would sometimes touch Wade’s or the man would reach around him to grab a bottle or soap. Each time they touched Peter held back a shiver, his body blatantly betraying him and his mind filling with thoughts of the night before.

Little did he know that Wade was conscious of his shyness and tried to keep as far away as possible; he was also a little grateful for the boy’s avoidance since he did still feel embarrassed about his appearance – even if Peter had proved time and again that it didn’t matter.

He was also trying very hard not to stare at the boy’s ass so he focused his eyes forward and they landed on his back instead. He was suddenly filled with an immense urge to touch, to trace the droplets that slid down the soft white skin but balled his hands into fists and let the hot water wash over him.

He reached over Peter’s shoulder to grab a bottle just as the boy moved and they collided, bottle forgotten as Wade’s hands flew to Peter’s arms to prevent the boy from slipping. They found themselves standing face to face and Wade gulped, eyes wide as he lost the battle and allowed them to roam over the full expanse of the younger body.

Peter, for his part, stood still as a statue, not out of discomfort but in awe as well. The night before had been a haze of hands, bodies and mouths but now he could feel the full weight of Wade’s presence, towering over him with his large shoulders and wide chest, the scared muscles covered in small droplets of water. He licked his lips unconsciously and startled when Wade’s eyes followed the motion of his tongue.

“You are… so fucking beautiful…” the merc fiercely whispered.

Peter cursed his stupid blush for rising at every opportunity and smiled “Not so bad yourself.” Wade scoffed and he held the man’s head in his hands with a little more force than necessary “Hey, I mean it! Look at you!”

“Don’t really want to, Petey.”

The boy almost cringed at the hidden sadness behind the words but refrained, knowing it would upset the man further “You should have seen me before, though. Man, I was hot! Like… _Hot_!”

Peter chuckled “Well I think you’re hot now. Like… _Hot!_ ” this brought forth a laugh from the other man and Peter’s boldness increased “I mean…” he stepped forward, bodies almost touching and didn’t miss the way Wade’s breath hitched “Last night wasn’t just for show, you know? The way you… make me feel, I…” he bit his lip, trying to find the right words and taking the time to fight the creeping nerves “I’m a man.”

“I noticed that.” Wade said amused but hanging on the boy’s every word.

“And yet I… want to _do_ _things_. Even if it’s just kissing you all I think about is-.”

“More?”

Unaware he had been tracing patterns in the man’s chest with his fingers and watching the movement, Peter’s eyes flew to Wade’s. They were dark and expressive and made him tremble slightly.

“Yes…” he sighed before his mouth was devoured and his back hit the cold tiles.

Wade’s hand went protectively to the back of his head and he wound his arms around the man’s shoulders. The falling water made it harder to breath but it also made him more attuned to the feeling of their bodies sliding together. His skin prickled from the cold behind him and the heat that covered his front. Wade’s entire figure was almost melding with his and he still wanted to be closer, warmer.

Wade reached down to grip Peter’s hip and exhaled into the boy’s mouth when he felt the slim leg lift and the ankle press into his ass, pulling him closer. When their lower bodies met they had to break the kiss for a deep breath and Peter took the opportunity to do what the man had done the night before – he slid his hands down the large back, grabbed hold of the naked cheeks and rolled his hips to meet the matching hardness.

The merc threw his head back, reveling in the moans the boy relased. A little voice in his head – that for once didn’t belong to any of the usual culprits – told him to do more, to be bold; that Peter had loved his roughness the night before and that he had admitted to wanting to do _things_.

He struggled for a decision, not wanting to push Peter beyond his limitations but the boy was done with silently begging. He tore his mouth from Wade’s and grasped the hand that still held his leg up, bringing it to his ass, hoping his intention was clear.

Wade’s eyes widened at the implication but only for a slip second. As soon as another gasp passed Peter’s lips their mouths clashed, all tongues and teeth. Their cocks slid together and pre-cum was washed away as quickly as it came.

Peter used his strength to keep his leg wrapped around Wade’s hip and pull him closer, loving the feel of the man’s muscles clench under his ankle. He was lost to the pleasure when he felt something rub at his entrance. He instantly stiffened at the foreign sensation and Wade stepped back to meet his eyes. Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, moaning when he felt the slick finger inching deeper.

In the back of his mind he wondered how Wade had managed to find something to use as lubricant without moving from his embrace but he ignored the query and focused on the wave of new sensations that assaulted him. How his hole clenched at the intrusion, even if it was barely the tip of the finger; how it seemed so much larger now and he couldn’t imagine how anything else would ever fit; how the cold had first made him jump and now seemed to ease his discomfort.

Wade pushed inside, gently and pulled back several times to give the body time to adjust – even a small intrusion could be hurtful and he wanted Peter to feel nothing but pleasure. Eyes on the boy’s face and ears alert to any sound of discomfort, he pushed all the way inside and groaned when he felt Peter clench around his finger. The boy had his head thrown back, eyes closed and was biting his lip.

When Wade moved the finger inside him he moaned and carved his nails on the older man’s ass, where he still held on. Encouraged, Wade added a second finger and this time Peter gasped and actually pressed down on his hand, wanting to feel the pressure as his muscles gave way to the intrusive digits. Wade gave him a moment to adjust and then moved deeper, looking for that sweet spot, dying to be the first to see Peter’s reaction.

The hero, on the other hand, was oblivious to Wade’s search and could only think of how good it all was until Wade touched a certain spot inside him and he gave a hoarse cry, eyes wide.

“Found it…” Wade said, both amused and aroused at the boy’s reaction.

In a blink, their mouths were glued together again, cocks slick and dripping and Peter was moving on Wade’s hand, matching the man’s thrust of hips against his.

“Wade… so good…”

The merc decided there and then that whatever came out of Peter’s mouth during sex should be considered illegal and he would be dead before he let _anyone_ else hear it. Not that he didn’t have a dirty mouth on him, he did – they didn’t call him “the merc with the mouth” for nothing – but Peter set his blood on fire with how fast he went from shy to actually, _lord have mercy!_ fucking himself on Wade’s fingers.

He also knew that Peter was a tease and was determined not to stay behind “You like that…?” when the boy nodded, pulling Wade’s lower lip between his teeth, he grinned, whispering into the young hero’s ear “Then imagine what _this_ will feel like…” he punctuated the words with a hard thrust of his hips, the impending release burning in his core “buried _deep_ …” they were so close; he could feel Peter tighten all around him “all the way…”

“Wade…”

“… Inside you…”

Peter threw his head back, hitting the tile wall as he came all over himself and Wade, who rode him out of his orgasm, fingers still deep, teeth biting at his earlobe.

Looking down at his still hard cock, Wade wrapped his hand around it and stroked; the leftovers of Peter’s spill only edged him further but when the boy’s hand slapped his away and took its place, it was all he could do not to come on the spot. He leaned on wall, arms on either side of Peter’s head and took his mouth in the dirtiest way, matching his tongue to the slide of the boy’s hand. He managed to hold it in for a few more minutes before spilling all over the smaller hand, that didn’t stop until he was fully spent.

***

When Peter emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a pair of Wade’s underwear (since his were, in no way, usable at that point) and wild hair still wet he was shocked to find Wade leaning over the stove, making the promised breakfast.

“You’re actually cooking?”

“I said I’d make breakfast, didn’t I?” Wade said, smirking over his shoulder at the boy.

“Well, yeah but… I figured that meant eating some leftover tacos or something.”

The merc turned, apron firmly attached to his naked torso and held his chest in mock hurt “You wound me, Peter! I’ll have you know I’m making pancakes and with that attitude you’re not getting any, mister.”

Pater laughed and looked around for his clothes, still lying haphazardly on the floor. He should probably get dressed and face the day but, quite frankly, he didn’t want to. Still… being half-naked could lead to certain events that would keep him away from real life even longer so he thought it best to, at the very least, put on some pants.

He had just finished pulling them on when his phone rang and he cringed at the sound, berating himself for his stupidity. Right there in _Deadpool’s_ _apartment_ , ringing loud and clear, was the _Spider-man theme._

He only had a second to glance at Wade and found the merc’s wide eyes and open mouth staring right back. A whole number of excuses flew through his mind but luckily – or unluckily since it was an opportunity to come clean – he didn’t have to use them.

“Is that…? No…! Does Spidey know you have that?! I am so telling him! You’re a fan, Petey!”

Peter laughed half because Wade was laughing and half in relief. His screen read _Anna_ so he quickly hit the green button.

_Hi Pete!_

“Hum… hi…” he glanced at Wade who was back to cooking and moved to the small balcony “What’s up?”

_Sorry, is this a bad time? Fighting crime?_

“Hum… no, no. I’m, huh… I’m at Wade’s.” there was a long silence on the other end and Peter pinched the bridge of his nose “Don’t do that. I can feel you smirking through the phone.”

_You guys totally did it!_

Peter blushed about fifty shades of red and groaned but Anna ignored him.

_Have you told him yet?_

“No. But he told me…"

_That he was sent to kill you?_

"Among other things."

_So... now what?_

"Now he wants to track down the guy who hired him but... I can't let him do it alone so..."

_Spider-man needs to make an appearance._

“Exactly…” he sighed, defeated. It was bad enough having to lie to Wade, now he was actually going to _help him_ as Spider-man.

_That’s not going to be easy, Pete. Helping him as Spider-man and sleeping with him as Peter Parker…_

“I know but… I don’t really have a choice! I can’t let him fight this guy alone. Even if he can’t die.”

_Just be careful alright? And I don’t just mean with kicking bad guys’ ass. You know Deadpool isn’t the most… stable person._

“He wouldn’t hurt me, Anna.”

_I’m just saying… He wouldn’t hurt you on purpose but we both know he’s not always… in control._

Peter sighed again and realized that's all he did these days.

_Anyway… that’s not why I called. Your aunt called me. She couldn’t get a hold of you.”_

Peter’s reflexes instantly kicked in “Is he alright?!”

_She’s fine. Just wanted to remind you about the bank._

Shit. Peter had completely forgotten about meeting her that day and since he was so nervous the night before she must have taken pity on him and didn’t mention it.

 _They called with a new time so she’s going there earlier and told me to let you know that you didn’t have to go. Something about classes and…_ she snickered _…resting…_

“Oh god…!”

That only made her laugh more and Peter wanted to bury is head in the sand. Eventually the giggling stopped – though the smirk was still there. He knew it. He was Spider-man. He had _spider sense._

_Anyway… don’t go the bank. It’s fine._

“Got it. Classes, resting, no bank.”

She laughed again and he glanced inside to see Wade setting up a table. The day just got weirder and weirder.

_Does she know? About Wade?_

“She knows I’m seeing him and that he’s a… he. She doesn’t know he’s Deadpool but I’m not sure she even knows who Deadpool is.”

_Good point. Let’s hope he keeps it on the down low and doesn’t cause another freeway jam._

“I’m not sure he knows what down low means.” just then, Wade waved him over to eat and Peter was quick to end the call “Listen, I gotta go. Wade’s made breakfast.”

 _He made breakfast?! Oh my god, that is so-_ beep beep beep

“Taking your calls outside… are you cheating on me, Peter?”

Despite the joke, Peter made sure to shake his head and drop a kiss on Wade’s cheek, as reassurance. He, then, sat at the table and his stomach rumbled at the food and the heavenly smell of pancakes in the morning. He placed his phone down and Wade’s brow rose.

“That is a spectacularly old phone, Parker.”

“Being a freelance photographer doesn’t pay much, you know?” he bit into the food and had to hold back a moan at how good it tasted.

“You take Spidey’s pictures. You should get paid in gold.”

“Yeah, well… he’s not exactly loved where I work.”

Wade nodded with a mouth full “So I noticed.”

Just then, Wade’s phone rang and Peter covered his mouth to not laugh as Taylor Swift’s _Shake it off_ filled the room. Wade was about to make a snarky comment on Peter’s reaction but one look at the screen and his entire demeanor changed. His shoulder’s stiffened and his eyes glazed over. With a quick excuse, he stood from the table, ignored Peter was even there and locked himself in the bedroom.

If Peter was a decent boyfriend, he would let it go. He would continue his meal and wait, patiently, for Wade to emerge from his room. He would respect Wade’s wishes of privacy and he would keep his curiosity to himself.

Apparently Peter wasn’t a very decent boyfriend. And lucky for him, the bathroom had a window and he had spider powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This story is almost over - what?! noooo! you can't! - I must...! About 5/6 chapters to go I'm afraid... Which is why I started a poll on my tumblr for you guys to vote (by letting me know) which of my other 2 fics you would like me to finish after :) "Burnt Light" or "Ships in the Night"  
> http://underlanddigital.tumblr.com/
> 
> A new vote regarding this fic will be coming up so stay tuned! ;)


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE (sorry it's not a chapter) :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those following my fic ‘Howling at the Bloody Moon’ here or on tumblr - I apologize for not posting the new chapter yet. Life isnt always easy and other than being unemployed I am also sick and sometimes I get a bit worse. These past weeks have been doctors here and doctors there and my head is about to burst.  
> As you can imagine my muse hates these lowlife affairs (because she oh so perfect) so I haven’t seen her for a while.  
> I have left treats on the window sill so now all we have to do is hope she’ll be hungry and make an appearance.  
> Again, so sorry… and thank you for still following my work.
> 
> much love <3  
> Sam

But never fear!! Spidey will be back soon and the time for is identity to be revealed is near! Oh, what will Wade do? Will he forgive Peter? Will he be happy that his idol and his boyfriend are one and the same? Will he feel betrayed and hurt (most likely since that pesky angst hasn't shown up yet).  
And what about Peter? Will he understand Wade's feelings? Will he give him the time to adjust or will he confront him?  
And Weasel?! When OH WHEN will he get a decent part in this story?!

Stay tunned ^.^

also (p.s): do follow my tumblr since I post regular news on my fics and work :)  
http://underlanddigital.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this...? A chapter?! A REAL chapter?! YES!! =D  
> I wanted o thank you everyone for the beautiful and encouraging comments you left. They truly made me feel better and they made me want to continue and write this for you who deserve it so much! <3  
> It's not a very long chapter but it's for you... :)

Peter leaned against the wooden door, listening as closely as possible to Wade’s conversation. He had managed to crawl through the outside of the building (in broad daylight, praying no one saw him), squeeze through the small bathroom window and quietly eavesdrop. He used a small gap on the door to add sight to the picture.

He was lucky enough to catch Wade still glaring at his phone as if it personally offended him. The sound was off but Peter could pick up the subtle vibrations of the call coming in as well as Wade’s elaborate breathing. Seconds passed and he feared the man would ignore the call all together when Wade pressed the button and growled low and dangerously.

“How the fuck did you get this number…?!”

Peter brought his spider-sense to full mode and thanked whatever deity that he was able to hear the voice on the other end.

_I’m surprise you think so little of my employer and his methods._

“ _Little_ doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel about him.”

_Yes, it seems your efforts to find him have doubled. If only you used that particular drive to actually finish the assignment you were you given-._

“You sound upset… are you upset?”

_I would say I’m more… disappointed._

“Finally realized the smelly pit of shit you’re in?”

There was a small sigh from the other end and Wade could practically see the other man pinching the bridge of his nose, like a school teacher, grasping for patience regarding one devil of a student.

_In all honesty, Mr. Wilson I find your methods rudimentary at best, distasteful at worst._

“Thank you.”

_However, my employer seemed keen on having this assignment handed to you and now, even after all this spectacle, he still won’t let you go. Which leaves me in the uncomfortable position of reminding you, once again, that your knowledge of Mr. Parker and his… activities is – in words you’ll understand – practically shit._

Peter’s heart almost stopped at the implication. They knew he was Spider-man, fine. But that they were trying to make Wade find out… _that_ left butterflies in his stomach – and not the good kind.

“You really should come up with other ways to mess with me. This is getting old.”

_On the contrary, Mr. Wilson. You’re reactions where Mr. Parker is concerned are exactly the ones we expect. Overprotective, angry… careless. How long before you make a mistake and loose the very thing you are trying so hard to keep?_

“You listen to me, you little shit!” Wade spat with such venom that Peter almost flinched “Your boss can’t hide forever. And I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.”

_Do yourself a favor, Mr. Wilson. Take a good long look at the young man sharing your bed. He may even seem… familiar._

Wade’s breath was so out of control Peter was having a hard time keeping track of it over his own rapid beating heart and the heavy silence that filled the room. He wished he could see Wade’s face, his eyes; he was sure they were wide with rage and shock.

_You have my number. Don’t hesitate to call._

beep beep beep

When Wade returned to the kitchen/living room area, Peter was casually sitting in the exact same chair in front of the exact same plate full of pancakes.

“You didn’t eat?” Wade asked with forced levity.

“I was waiting for you.” Peter answered with a forced smile.

The tension was so heavy that both men wondered how the other couldn’t fell it. Wade held the fork so tight in his grip that it bent a little and Peter had to control his strength so the same wouldn’t happen to his. They ate in uncomfortable silence and when they were done Wade stood so fast Peter actually flinched. The merc gathered the plates and made a show of cleaning everything while Peter moved awkwardly to pick up his backpack.

If they could read minds they would see the absurdity of the situation. Both mean wanted to pretend everything was fine; both wanted to hide a secret from the other; both were failing spectacularly at it and, as chance would have it, both were now trying to move as fast as possible to leave without raising suspicion from the other.

Peter made an excuse about collage and work and aunt May and Wade nodded with a smile, claiming to have some thing or other to do as well. It wasn’t until Peter stood on his toes to leave a parting peck on Wade’s lips that they both realized the weight of what had transpired between them. Not just the confession, the sex or the almost magical morning after but the phone call, the lies, the threat to both their lives.

It took one glance between them to have Wade pull Peter by the neck and crush their mouths together with a desperation that put all their previous activities to shame. Peter responded in kind, moaning when those callused fingers pulled at his hair and those teeth bit his bottom lip. Peter shuddered at the thought of losing this, losing Wade over a secret he didn’t have to keep in the first place. His identity was safe with the merc and so was he but now it was all going to hell and he needed to take action. He needed to put Peter Parker aside and be Spider-man. So he clung to Wade one last time, made sure to memorize every little detail of his mouth and his breath and pulled back with a gasp. Wade’s hand slipped from his hair and Peter instantly missed it. He tried to smile but his lips weren’t moving so he gathered his strength, turned and left.

He didn’t care if Wade found it suspicious. He didn’t care if his secret was revealed. The Ghost made his move… now it was time Spider-man made his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a name for the "villain intermediare" =P fell free to leave a suggestion!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if it's confusing... I know where I'm going with it, I'm just not sure I'm going down the right road :)

His eyes struggled against the darkness in the room, thankful of the small light beams threading through the window shutters. He tried in vain to regain control of his breath but every time he did something else made sure to take his breath away.

His fingers clawed at the sheets and he could feel sweat dripping down his neck as he strained it to look down at the figure between his legs. His spider-sense allowed him some advantage over the dark but most of all it made every fiber of his being hyper-sensitive and it drove him crazy. The small drops of sweat on his skin, the strong hands gripping his thighs, the wet tongue tracing him and _god help him_ that hot mouth never ceasing to take him deeper with every new breath.

_Wade… ngh… can’t…_

He heard a wet _pop_ and instantly missed the warmth around his cock. Wade’s large figure stood at the foot of the bed and made a show of removing his clothes, while slowly raking his nails across the exposed flesh and making Peter whimper. Before he knew it, he was imitating the movement on his own body, skin tingling in anticipation and embarrassment. He could still feel the cold wetness between his spread legs and it gave him an inexplicable urge to kiss the man.

Wade finally dropped his pants and Peter’s mouth watered at the sight. The man was pure muscle and scars and Peter let his eyes roam down his defined torso to his hard cock, unable to hold back a moan at the sight.

When Wade crawled over him, moonlight over his skin, Peter reached up and smashed they mouths together, instantly seeking the man’s tongue. The merc let his weight fall on Peter, fitting perfectly between his legs and the boy reveled in it, thrusting his hips up to find more friction.

_Love your weight on me..._

Wade answered by claiming his neck – the way he knew made Peter shiver – and lifting his right leg, letting his hand slither down to cup a cheek and tease his opening.

By now, Peter was a mess of words and moans and when that first finger made its way in he lost all control on his strength and ripped the sheets like paper. In the back of his mind something screamed at him to stop, to be careful, to hold back but he didn’t want to. He wanted Wade – his lips, his tongue, his fingers, his cock – he wanted Wade inside him and around him and he pushed back on the hand, gasping at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

His arms pulled Wade closer and held him too tightly; his fingers were bound to leave bruises on the sculpted back but the more he pushed, the more Wade pushed back, as if giving him permission to use his strength and even wanting him to. A small part of him was worried he’d hurt the man but another reminded him that he would heal and that letting go like this and having Wade roughly handling him in return felt too good to give up.

When he realized it, there were three fingers inside him and a full wetness between their bodies.

_Oh, fuck… Wade just… god... put it in…!_

There was a low rumble coming from the man’s chest and Peter realized it was a laugh. Yes, he was impatient and yes, he had no idea what he was doing but before he could think much on the matter those fingers were gone and he could feel the hard head of Wade’s cock lining up and teasing his entrance.

In the distance he heard an annoying beep and pushed it away, focusing all his human – and spider – senses on Wade and Wade’s heat and Wade’s teasing grin as he was pulled by the hair into an earth-shattering kiss that made him lose all sense of time and space.

He crossed his ankles over the man’s legs and grabbed his ass pulling him closer, feeling the tip breach his opening just enough to have him gasp and shiver.

_Wade… I love you…_

The annoying beep wasn’t loud enough to cover Wade’s chuckle or his words and he leaned down, bit Peter’s ear and whispered: _I know, Spidey…_

Peter awoke with a gasp and a groan, covering his ears to muffle the damn beeping noise – which turned out to be his phone. He rolled to the side and saw _Anna_ on the screen under _12:30._

_Shit, I overslept._

He rubbed his face and finally answered the phone, with a groggy voice “Hello…?”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re doing but you should get to downtown. Like… _now!”_

He stood too fast and almost fell, feet tangled in the sheets as he panicked “What? Why?! What’s happening?!”

“You’re boyfriend just went on a killing spree. There are like, twelve dead bodies and the cops are here and he’s not stopping.”

Peter struggled to put on his suit and talk at the same time, until he decided to hang the phone by a web and move around it “What do you mean he’s not stopping?! What the hell is going on?!”

“I don’t know! He just keeps talking to the crowd, saying he knows he’s there. Pete he’s gone mental. This is _exactly_ what I warned you about the other day!”

“Look, calm down ok...? I’m on my way.”

“Oh shit…” she whispered.

“What?” he asked pulling the phone from the web, suit on and mask in hand.

“Your aunt’s here.”

The phone died and Anna knew it wouldn’t be long before Spider-man made an appearance. She only hoped he knew what to do.

***

New York was used to a lot of things. One of those things was masked heroes and the villains they attracted. It was an almost everyday occurrence for a new yorker to catch a glimpse of Spider-man or even be around when he took down another bad guy. Which is why the large crowd that now gathered in the street to watch some crazy guy in a red mask kill some people wasn’t as shocked as it probably should.

The man many had already identified as Deadpool was shouting to anyone who heard him, gun waving in the air and the police barrier took turns between watching him at gunpoint or looking up for a sign of their hero. Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long.

Peter dropped behind Wade in the circle of people, careful not to step on any of the dead bodies and gestured for the police to lower their weapons – it wouldn’t do them much good anyway.

He turned to Wade and took a deep breath before bringing forth his Spider-man voice “Deadpool!”

The merc turned and actually smiled behind the mask “Oh, hey Spidey! What are you doing here?”

“What am I- Di you do this?” Peter asked gesturing to the dead bodies on the floor and the puddles of blood.

“That? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Guess they would have to call you for that… Don’t worry I’m almost done. Just one more to go.”

Peter glanced around the crowd to find Anna shaking her head and then Aunt May, eyes wide and terrified. He signaled Anna to meet the older woman and she nodded, moving through the crowd.

“Deadpool… you know I can’t let you so this. Why would even _try_ something like this in the first place?! And here of all places?!”

Wade sighed “I didn’t _choose_ to do anything anywhere, Spidey. They did. I was on my way to work, as per usual, when these _fuckers_ showed up out of nowhere and attacked _me._ ” he was growing more agitated by the minute and Peter took a cautious step back “I mean… it’s bad enough that they’re after Peter, now they actually came to rub it in my face that I can’t protect him! I’m not the one who left!”

 _Shit_ , Peter thought. It had been almost two weeks since the phone call incident; almost two weeks since he had left Wade’s apartment and disappeared.

“And now they have the fucking nerve to tell me they have him…” Wade muttered and Peter’s attention doubled.

“Wait… What?! You think they have Peter?”

“I don’t _think_ they do, Spidey! They told me! Right before I killed them. But I missed one…” he looked around, gun pointed at the bystanders who flinched “Come on out, you little shit! The game’s not over yet!”

“Deadpool!” Peter called getting Wade’s attention – though the gun still remained pointed at a random person “They _don’t_ have Peter, alright? He’s safe.”

“What do you mean…?”

“They lied. Peter’s safe, he’s with me.”

Wade’s gun arm fell to his side and his shoulders slumped almost in defeat and Peter had to close his eyes at the sight.

“He’s safe…?” Wade muttered too low for anyone but Peter to hear “I thought…”

If he wasn’t taken then…

**Where the hell is he?**

“Deadpool…?” Peter moved closer again, hand twitching with how much he wanted to reach out and take the man in his arms.

“Two weeks…” he whispered not caring for the crowd of people around them “For two weeks I worried and ran it over and over again in my head. Where was he? What could I do? How could I get him back?”

Peter felt tears prickle at his eyes and had to blink them away while he tried to find his voice “Deadp… Wade. Listen to me… it’s not what you think, alright? Peter… he didn’t-.”

“Leave…?” Wade’s head finally lifted to look at him and Peter wanted to rip that damn mask off and look into his eyes and just _explain_ “It doesn’t matter. I mean I knew it wasn’t…” he took a deep shuddering breath and Peter grit his teeth.

He dared a glance at Anna and she was staring right back, eyes sad for him. Her arm was linked with Mays’ and the older woman’s gaze was sharp and directed at Wade.

“Sorry about all this, Spidey. I’ll huh…” he gave a fake laugh “I guess you can’t just let me leave but I really don’t want to fight you.”

“I don’t want to fight you either.” Peter whispered.

Wade nodded and walked towards him; his slow steps echoed in Peter’s ears and he gave a shaky sob at this broken man who had done nothing but care for him. This man who was annoying and sweet and borderline crazy… and he loved him. God help him, he loved him and he had been the sole responsible bastard for breaking his heart.

“Thanks, Spidey.” Wade whispered, placing a shaking hand on his shoulder “You’re a good friend…”

Peter’s gut clenched at the words but before he could answer anything other than a low sob a shot echoed and the crowd screamed as a man fell over, dead - the last mercenary. Wade ignored Peter’s eyes on him, dropped the gun and walked past the police line – who never tried to stop him – and further away from Peter.

***

The rooftop he loved so much was now an empty spot overlooking a sad city. Peter leaned on the small access door, hugging his knees, head in his arms and finally let himself cry. This had not been the plan. He was supposed to get the Ghost’s attention, meet with the man and finish this damn business once and for all. He was Spider-man! If villains wanted him dead he fought them, if people were in need he saved them and if someone he loved was in trouble he protected them. But not this… _never this._

_What were you thinking, Parker? That he would be okay with you leaving?!_

He didn’t know what he thought. He was so used to failed relationships that he never stopped to actually think.

He sighed and wiped away the tears. How could such a proud and brave man be so defeated over him? He wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth _any_ of it! Wade was better off without him.

 _But are_ you _better off without_ him?

No… But it wasn’t about him anymore, was it? It was about Wade and his happiness…

 _Because he’s_ so _happy now, isn’t he, Parker?_

He sniffed and pulled out his phone. Wade’s texts were still there, stored from the first when they agreed to meet to the last when he begged Peter to say _something_ so he knew he was alive.

_Would it be so bad to tell him? To be Spider-man and Peter Parker and stay with him?_

No… but then again, nothing ever good came to those who knew his secret. Not that they could hurt Wade physically but… they _could_ hurt him. Just as he had.

He was about to put his phone away and take the pity party home when a text came in – from Wade.

_You left your glasses in my apartment. I can send them to the Bugle if you want. Or anywhere else. Bye._

Peter’s eyes watered again and he gulped down a sob. God it hurt so much; his chest was heavy and his throat constricted and it felt like his heart was literally breaking.

He looked down at the text again and couldn’t – _just couldn’t_ – not see Wade again, hear his bad jokes, see his expressive eyes or feel his body heat just from standing close.

In a flash he stood, dug his backpack from its usual hiding place and quickly changed into normal clothes before texting a reply.

_Spider-man’s roof. Now. Please…!_

He hoped the text expressed his urgency and, backpack safely hidden, sat down to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that evil angst makes an appearance... will it be short-lived or will it be the end of it all? *muhahaha*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasel makes an appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner. My computer is dying from heat exhaustion and so am I -.-'  
> Other than that, please remember that I love you all and that more will be coming very very soon (I'm writing it as we speak) ^^
> 
> Your comments keep me going! <3

Wade paced like a caged animal, his hands clenched and his head down, brow furrowed deep in thought. Weasel sighed and took another gulp of his lukewarm beer, eyes following the other man. It was familiar. The pacing, the anger, the small growls here and there... it took him back to the time Wade had reappeared, scarred, lost and looking for payback. The day he became Deadpool.

“Come on Wade, it can’t be _that_ bad.” he said, very much aware that he was repeating the same line from back then.

“Haven’t you been listening?!”

“I have – for the past two hours - and I gotta say you look like a lovesick teenage girl.” Wade paused his pacing and glared at him but Weasel just shrugged “So he left. There will be others. _Preferably_ of the kind you are not hired to kill.”

“No… there’s something here. Something he’s not telling me.”

“Parker?”

“Spidey!” Weasel made an _oh_ gesture and Wade resumed his pacing “He says Peter’s with him but neither of them thought to let me know?!”

“When was the last time you told your ex where you were going? Especially considering your taste in women.”

“Peter’s different.”

“Because he’s a guy…?”

“Because he’s Peter!” Wade almost shouted.

“Well… is that like a superpower? Being nice to your ex?”

“I’m not his ex.” Wade groaned.

“And yet he left, hasn’t said a word in two weeks and is now living with another guy...”

“That’s different.”

“Because he’s… Peter?” Weasel asked, more and more confused.

“ _Exactly._ ”

Now it was Weasel’s time to groan and he rubbed his hands over his face for extra drama. How do you explain to your best friend that he was dumped, when it was the first time in years that he actually cared about someone enough to let himself- _wait!_

“You…” he began, startled by his own revelation “Are you… _in love_ with him?! Is that it?” at Wade’s silence and downcast glance his eyes widened “Shit… I mean… you’ve had flings. _Lots_ of flings – insane mercenary in a red mask seems to be a turn on these days - but… I haven’t seen you like this since Vanes-.”

“Don’t go there.” Wade warned, eyes narrowed and taking a seat opposite his friend.

“ _Jesus_ …” Weasel continued, ignoring the warning “Just how good is he in bed?!”

“Oh you have no idea…!” Wade said, instantly reminded of scenes he would rather keep locked for now “But that’s not the point!”

“Then what _is_ the point? Because right now all I hear is how you can’t find your boyfriend who may, or may not, have left you to be with your idol who you thought was _his_ boyfriend when you first met.”

“That was a long time ago.” Wade muttered, almost embarrassed at his attitude at the time.

“Meanwhile, we’re all being chased by a maniac who wants to kill said boyfriend because you refused to do it and you want to find him and kill _him_ first. Though I gotta say, if you can’t find a freelance photographer who everyone knows takes pictures of the city’s masked idol then I don’t like your chances of finding the Ghost.”

Wade stared for what seemed like an eternity as Weasel took another gulp of his beer “Thanks.” he said dryly.

Weasel thought that line also sounded familiar.

“Look, I’m your friend, despite your shitty attitude and I don’t think you have a way out of this.” he sighed “I knew it. You should have never come here. You should have stayed home with me.” Wade raised a practically nonexistent eyebrow “That came out wrong… but you know I’m right!”

Just as Wade’s mouth opened to answer his phone buzzed. He looked down with a slight frown and Weasel understood.

“Is that him?”

“… yeah. Wants me to meet him.”

“So… what are you going to do?”

Wade pocketed his phone, put on his mask and walked out the door with a muttered “get some answers”.

Weasel thought it was high time he stopped drinking the damn warm beer.

***

If Peter was nervous while he waited, he was silently freaking out when Wade actually appeared in his red suit, mask firmly in place, hiding.

“Hi…” Peter tried and almost cringed at the memory that small word brought front “I guess I… owe you an apology…”

Wade shook his head “Not really, no.” he said in a clipped voice.

“Wade, listen…”

“You don’t owe me anything, Peter. I was worried I might have gotten you in some trouble but seeing as you’re fine and you’ve got Spidey to watch your back –.”

“Wait… Is this… Is this about Spider-man?!” Peter asked confused, already seeing the wheels turn in Wade’s head and all the stupid assumptions he’d make.

“If you’d rather have him protect you instead of me, hey, that’s your choice. Not my problem! Just give me a warning next time.” Peter opened his mouth to speak but Wade wasn’t finished even if he _was_ walking away “You know what? Scratch that! There won’t be a next time. I have way better things to do with my time-.”

“Wade…”

“- than standing around, _moping_ over you like some overemotional chick-.”

“Listen…!”

“- from a Ryan Reynolds movie who doesn’t know when to quit-.”

“Shut up!”

This seemed to do the trick as Wade fell silent and stood rotted to the grown, shocked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything! I’m sorry I just left and I’m _so_ sorry I hurt you!”

“… you didn’t-.” Wade muttered.

“Yes, I did. I’m so used to failed relationships that when I realized how happy I was with you, I just… panicked. You didn’t deserve that and you definitely didn’t deserve to think that I didn’t care because I do care. _A lot._ ”

**Is he saying what I think he’s saying?**

Only one way to find out.

“So…” Wade started “You’re saying that…?”

“I’m saying that I was an idiot for leaving and that I…” he took a deep breath, emotions almost choking him and let it all out “I _honestly_ never want to do that again because even though it’s only been a few weeks I don’t want to even imagine never seeing you again and-.”

He was cut short when Wade’s strong arms wrapped around him in an overly tight hug that almost crushed him. His own arms rose to copy the action but stopped, hanging mid-air as his mind kept track of all the necessary evils he was bound for tonight.

“No need to cry, Petey.” Wade teased, face buried in the younger man’s neck.

“I’m not crying…” Peter answered, wiping at a stray tear.

Wade pulled back but kept as close as possible as he moved to lift his mask, clearly intent on kissing the life out of the young hero, but Peter’s hands stopped him.

“There are some things we need to… talk about. You won’t like them and... You’ll probably feel more comfortable with the mask on. But…” he released Wade’s wrists and took a step back “I would like it better if you didn’t.”

Sensing Wade’s hesitation, Peter turns and automatically sat on the ledge, only realizing his mistake when it was too late. Wade however was too engrossed in his own inner turmoil to realize it, hands gripping the edge of the mask.

**Leave the mask on! You can hear just fine with it.**

No… take it off. He obviously wants to see you face while he tells you… whatever It is he’s going to tell you.

**His problem! Not ours! Should’ve thought of that before leaving.**

Are you deliberately trying to sabotage this whole relationship?!

**How is this _my_ fault?!**

“Shut up!”

Peter flinched but looked back with a small smirk “Not me?” he asked.

Wade chuckled and it helped release some of the tension on his shoulders. He took a deep breath and took a seat next to Peter (on his usual spot) and removed the mask.

“Thank you.” Peter whispered.

Wade nodded but kept his head down, eyes staring at the red fabric in his hands. Peter took it as a sign to continue so he gulped, looked straight ahead and just let it out.

“We need to slow down.”

“Huh?” came Wade elaborate response.

“I think we need to slow down.” Peter repeated, more to convince himself than anything else.

**What just happened?**

I’m confused.

So was Wade “But I thought… you said…”

“I know and I meant it! I’m not saying we break-up – though technical we’re not exactly dating -.”

“Aren’t we?” Wade asked, more and more confused if his eyebrows were any indication.

“- The thing is we moved too fast. One minute we’re meeting and the next we’re kissing and… you know…” Peter cursed his blush and fought it like a man “having sex and it’s good-.”

“Good...?!”

“- _Great_! But there’s more to a… _relationship_ than getting busy in the shower.”

Wade would have laughed if he wasn’t so shocked. He understood Peter’s intentions – hell he agreed with them! – but that meant talking about himself and that meant…

His hand rose automatically to his face, eyes glazed as memories he hid behind jokes and death forcing their way to the surface.

“I just mean” Peter continued, oblivious to his distraction “I hardly know a thing about you and you, well… stalked me.”

Wade let out a laugh that managed to calm Peter’s nerves “It’s not stalking if you can’t see me.”

They shared a smile and the silence returned, growing heavier by the minute until Wade spoke.

“Why did you leave?”

Peter thought of an answer that told the truth but kept his secret intact and realized the two were more entwined than he’d think.

“I told you, I was scared.”

“Of me?”

“No! Not you, _never_ you!” he took a deep breath to gather his bearings “Like I said this, _us_ , happened so fast… When I stopped to think I was overwhelmed. And then there’s the Ghost and-.”

“You don’t have to worry about that!”

“But I do, Wade. How could I not?” Wade looked away as if the situation personally shamed him and Peter had no doubt that, in his mind, it did “I’m not worried that he’ll come after me. I told you, I can take care of myself. But I have a family, friends… what if he hurts them?”

“I can-.”

“You can’t. You can’t protect them and you can’t protect me.”

Wade seemed ready to run away, leg shaking and eyes wild so Peter reached for his hand and made sure that caught the man’s attention.

“Wade, I need you to leave this Ghost business alone.” the merc was ready to protest but Peter held his hand tighter, pitting a little more strength than necessary, reminding Wade he wasn’t’ weak “ _Trust me_. I know what ‘m doing and no, I won’t tell you.”

“Is it Spidey?”

“This had nothing to do with him. It’s about me and I’m handling it. Don’t ask anymore, please.”

Wade glued his mouth firmly shut but made a show of not being happy about it. It was enough for now and Peter was able to breathe a sigh of relief before the next storm.

He counted the minutes, hand still in Wade’s who had interlaced their fingers. Looking down he remembered the times Spider-man had pushed Wade off the edge only to have him return the next day with a grin on his masked face; of all the talks about Peter and fights over his uncontrolled flirting. To think he couldn’t imagine his life without it now… without _him_.

“How did this happen?” he whispered, reaching for Wade’s cheek.

The man visibly flinched but Peter’s hand on his was a grounding force, reminding him to breathe and allowing him to take his time. He thought of following the usual route – joke about it and exaggerate every little detail possible. But Peter stared at him with big, hazel eyes, wondering if he had crossed a line; not sure if he would rather not knowing; if he was worth the other man’s pain.

**Are you really doing this?**

Better think about it...!

Wade smiled “Have I ever told you about Vanessa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Weasel but he's a sneaky devil xD I had to watch his scenes in the movie again to get his voice in my head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Petey... :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is getting huge so I'm dividing it now and will post the rest later so you have time to process everything :)  
> Thank you again for your patience! A month without my computer was insanely boring but it's back now and all is right with the world! <3

Almost a month later and Peter’s head still reeled from the discoveries regarding Wade’s life. Most of it he had already heard about – he did have contact with a few other heroes and Deadpool was anything but subtle – but to actually hear the words come from Wade’s lips and to actually see the barely hidden hurt in those deep brown eyes left him with an anger he barely controlled. His hand gripped the edge of the roof so hard he was glad Wade was on the other side or he would have seen the finger shaped dent on the stone.

Wade’s relationship with Vanessa had touched a part of Peter he mostly ignored – or avoided – since it brought up a string of hurt and past mistakes of his own relationship with Mary Jane. Like Vanessa, she wasn’t able to live with the knowledge of Peter’s secret and the constant danger hanging over their heads. Like Wade, Peter never blamed her for it.

Of course his relationship with Mary Jane was nothing compared to the other couple. Yes, he had loved her for years and yes, there was a time he couldn’t imagine his life without her in it but he never went as far as to actually propose. To think that Wade had been engaged to this woman lit up a flare of jealousy in him that he knew was irrational. He also knew it was partly because he hadn’t seen the man since that night.

Asking Wade to slow down seemed like a good idea at the time and even the following day. But now, three weeks later, Peter was beginning to feel the burn of sadness. He missed him. It was as simple as that. But he had other matters to deal with that required Spider-man’s full attention and he couldn’t give it if Peter Parker’s mind was on Wade Wilson.

Which brought him to the situation he was currently in. Dressed in casual clothes, glasses firmly on and coffee cup in front of him, Peter waited for the man who was going to send the Ghost a message. Yes, it _was_ risky meeting like this but Peter figured a very crowded coffee shop would be enough of a deterrent for any misdeeds. Then again, the man could have minions hiding and ready to strike, with or without civilians in his way.

“This was very brave of you, Mr. Parker.” a man with glasses spoke as he took the seat in front of the young hero “Very brave indeed.”

Peter shrugged “Figured it was time we had a heart to heart.”

“Agreed.” he folded his hands on the table and stared at Peter who stared back, unwavering “May I ask, why no mask? And why now?”

“You already know who I am and the mask attracts attention.” Peter answered, business-like “As for why now… you pissed me off.”

The man smirked “Yes, I believe we did. Still, you must agree that we could have done far worse.” Peter clenched his fists under the table “Your aunt, your… beautiful girlfriend… they were never harmed.”

“Don’t expect me to thank you for that. They have nothing to do with this. And neither does Wade.”

“Ah, yes. _Ex_ -girlfriend now, since you seem to be in a relationship with Mr. Wilson. A complicated man but he means well.”

“Why did your boss send him after me? What’s his angle?”

“My employer chose Mr. Wilson because he is the best at what he does. No one else kills with such… _elegance_ and no one else has a hundred percent certainty of finishing the job. Also, the thought of Deadpool killing his only friend unknowingly seemed to please my employer.” he knew it would upset Peter to hear about Wade’s job description and sure enough, the young hero was ready to punch the glasses off the suits’ face “Though now it seems, he has grown a conscience which definitely decreases his value as a hitman. And your secret remains safe.”

“Then you don’t need him anymore.” Peter said as he stood abruptly “Your business is with me. Keep Wade and my family out of it.”

“I wish I could, Mr. Parker but you see… breach of contract is an offense my employer takes very seriously. And not only that but Mr. Wilson attacked our men and in defense of _you_ , no less.”

Peter took a deep breath to calm his anger. It would do him no good to attack the man in public and risk both civilian lives (since there was _no way_ glasses was alone) and his identity “What does your boss want with me?”

“I’m afraid that’s a conversation you two should have in private.”

Peter scoffed “Yeah… fat chance.”

The man stood with a small sigh and buttoned his coat as if leaving a business dinner “As I’ve told Mr. Wilson, I find this whole ordeal distasteful but my employer _does_ have a reason for his choices.” he dropped a bill on the table, paying for Peter’s coffee and ignoring the scowl he received “As for your recent decision of… _taking a break_ in the relationship-.”

“How the hell do you know that…?!” Peter barely whispered in shock.

“- no matter how far you push him, Mr. Parker… he will always be closer than you think.”

He straightened and threw a smirk over Peter’s shoulder. The young hero turned just in time to see Wade’s hoodie disappear in the street.

And when he looked back at the man, he was gone.

***

If Peter had seen him, he never said but – then again – he barely said anything these days. Wade had opened up his heart and talked about his past and they had spent the most intimate night of their lives _talking_. Then they had kissed, slow and lovingly, though there was always a hint of something more.

After that they went their separate ways but Wade always made sure to know where Peter was and if he was safe and meeting creepy glasses guy was definitely _not_ safe.

“Didn’t he tell you to stay out of it?” asked Weasel busy with papers filled with information on other targets Wade could be pursuing to actually make some money.

“How long have you known me? I never do what I’m supposed to.”

“It’s what keeps getting you in trouble.” his friend muttered “Hey, look at this! This guy looks like he could use a good beating.” he raised a photo of bulky looking man, with several scars and a face like a mashed potato.

“Looks like he already got one.” Wade said, looking closely.

“Only makes your job easier. Says here he burned his house down when his wife asked for divorce and threatened to kill her. Pretty good, huh?!”

His friend’s encouraging smile was not enough to convince Wade “I’m surprised he married at all.”

“Yeah, like you can talk.” Weasel mumbled, shaking his head. What did he have to do to get his friend to start thinking with his greed and stop thinking with his libido? Money was _good!_ People liked money. It’s what made the world go round “You keep this up you’ll end up in a ditch somewhere smelling as bad as you look. Only you’ll look worse.”

“I just want to know what the hell’s going on! I’m… _confused!_ This never happened before. _I’m_ the super…hero… _ish_. I should be the one kicking ass and meeting with creepy guys in suits. Not him!”

“You know he has abandonment issues, right? Can’t you pick someone normal to date once in a while?”

“I’m just gonna ignore you, right now.” Wade said as he turned his back to get a fresh beer from his old refrigerator. Two bumps to the side to get the door open and a steady hand to gently cut the block of ice forming around the glass bottle and _voilá_!

“Oh wow, check out this chick! She’s like you only with a pink suit. She even stole part of your name.”

Wade took an uninterested peek at the photo of one _Gwenpool_ and shrugged “Meh… amateurs.”

“It’s like you’re a germ everyone wants to catch.”

Wade rolled his eyes and made to sit on the couch when Weasel gasped “Holy shit!”

Mildly interested, Wade looked at his friend but when he saw the paleness and the wide eyes he actually began to worry.

“What?” he asked warily.

“Um… I’m not… maybe you should…” deep breath “I’m sure it’s all some misunderstanding or… alternate dimension. There have been _a lot_ of those lately.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

Weasel glanced from his friend to the stack of papers in his hands, mouth opening and closing like a dumb fish “I’m… not sure.”

Beginning to anger, Wade ripped the papers from the smaller man’s hands and the bottle in his hands shattered on the floor. There, in his trembling hands, were photos of Spider-man, his friend and idol, and a red headed woman he had seen before. The same red-headed woman who was Peter’s ex-girlfriend.

“You know what this means, right?” Weasel asked “She was cheating on Parker with the Spider guy! Damn, can’t get good women these days.”

“Peter takes Spidey’s pictures…” Wade barely whispered in shock.

“Even worse! They were doing it in front of him. Nasty! _Or_ he was in on it. You know… getting a bit of both worlds; in a spider sandwich.”

He grimaced at his own words but Wade wasn’t listening. He had seen more of Peter’s work; he _knew_ Spidey’s photos – the angles, the lighting, the… _timing._

“Like he knows exactly where to be...”

_What do you really know about this boy?_

_Spider-man likes you._

_Take a good long look at the young man sharing your bed._

_When the hell did you get so strong?_

_I’m not worried that he’ll come after me._

_He may even seem…_

_I can take care of myself._

_...familiar._

 

Wade dropped on the couch, a hollow laugh escaping him. How could he have been so _stupid?!_ It was right there, in front of him and he refused to see it! Refused to even look for it because he wasn’t going to take the Ghost’s bait; he wasn’t going to doubt Peter and risk ruining _everything._

_If you tell him your secrets, will he tell you his?_

“Hum… Wade… where are you going?” Weasel warily asked when his friend dropped the photos, picked up the info on the arsonist and silently – almost zombie like – made his way for the door “Don’t do anything stupid!” he added as the door closed on Wade’s back.

Weasel sighed “He’s going to do something stupid.”

***

“Can you hold this for me, dear?” May asked, grocery bag in hand “Peter!”

The hero startled and quickly took the extended bag in his arms with a rueful smile “Sorry…” he apologized for the hundredth time that day.

“You’ve been distracted all day. Is there something wrong?” she asked on the way home. Her question fell on deaf ears as Peter seemed somewhere between lost in thought and paranoid, looking around every five minutes “Peter!”

“Sorry… what?”

“Oh, honestly! What’s gotten into you?” she exasperated, taking the bag from him and making her way to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, aunt May. I’m… distracted, that’s all.”

“You’re a mess, that’s what you are.” she said with those knowing eyes that saw deep into his soul “Is this about work or college?”

“No… everything’s fine.”

“Is it about Wade, then?”

He gave up trying to look surprised and slumped down in the kitchen chair with a sigh “Am I that transparent?”

“To me? Yes. And you keep staring at the phone like you’re about to cry.”

He opened his mouth to deny it but one look from her and he gave up the pretense. He _did_ miss Wade. More importantly, he missed the way Wade made him feel. But he also knew he had to stand by his decision and keep away until the mess he was in was sorted.

“Is that why you’ve been looking around the street, all paranoid? Looking for him?”

_Looking for a Ghost, more like it._

“How long as it been since you last saw him?”

“Hum… about a month or so…”

“Oh, sweetie...!”

She pulled him against her chest and he couldn’t help the small smile at her mothering nature “I’m fine, aunt May.”

“Well why did you break-up? You seem to like him so much and I never got a chance to meet him.”

“There were… complications. Anyway, we didn’t _break-up_ , we’re just… taking some time. I just… have to figure some things out.”

“What could there possibly be to figure out?!” she chided, hands on her hips “You like him, don’t you?”

“Yes…” he sighed.

“And he likes you?”

“Yes, but…”

“Then there’s nothing to figure out.”

She returned to her task of unpacking the groceries and he made a show of fumbling with the TV remote, just to have something to occupy his hands. Still not moving from the kitchen table he zapped through the channels in the living room, suddenly grateful for the long range function.

“When I met your uncle Ben” his aunt began again “I thought _don’t let this one get away, May. He’s the one for you. Don’t you dare let him go…!_ ”

She turned to Peter with a soft smile and he felt his chest tighten as it always did when he thought of his uncle and their loss.

“Now I know you’re young and you’ll meet many new and exciting people in your life, God wiling.”

_More exciting than Deadpool?_

“But if he’s the one for you _now_ , in this moment? Then don’t you let him go, Peter.

Was Wade the one for him? _Now? In this moment…?_

Hell yeah, he was…!

But that didn’t diminish Peter’s fear of discovery, of losing his family, of hurting Wade. If only he had a bit more time… Just a little more time to find the Ghost, to make things right and then he would go to Wade, he would explain and he would pray that the man understood and forgave him. That was all he could do. And it broke his heart.

“Aunt May, I-.”

“Isn’t that the man from the other day?” she interrupted, moving to the living room.

Peter felt a chill down his spine and took a deep breath before following her and confirming his fear. There on the screen, during a last minute news report, was Deadpool, sitting on the steps in Times Square, wiping one of his swords and completely ignoring the cameras and police line. On the floor, next to him, was the body of a man Peter didn’t recognize but the female reporter was quick to fill in the blanks.

_The victim appears to be Tom Copeland. An ex-con, recently released from prison after attempted murder of his wife in face of a divorce. Copeland was tried and judged for arson, having burned the house where his wife lived but -.”_

She went on explaining the circumstances and how the man had made a second attempt on his ex-wife’s life but Peter was deaf to her words. All he heard was a low humming and his own rapid heartbeat, threatening to burst with each passing minute.

“What a horrible man…” his aunt whispered “Justice shouldn’t be done by taking the law into our own hands and much less in such a brutal way.”

Peter’s chest tightened at her words and even more at the disapproval in her voice. How could he have thought that she would accept Wade? Even if he kept the man’s identity secret, how could Peter live with the guilt of having someone she disapproved of over for dinner or Sunday lunch without her knowing? Everything told him to _let him go! Be a hero and stop the villain._

But Wade wasn’t a villain. He was a hurt man, a lost man and should be understood, not feared. However, the picture in front of him told a different story and Peter’s eyes watered as he realized that no matter how _good_ Wade was, Deadpool would always be worse.

And yet, even now, to his own regret part of him _wanted_ Deadpool. Wanted the danger, the bruising lips and the strong hands, holding him, taking him, making him cry from pleasure and taking his breath away. They were part of the same man… and Peter loved him.

 _Authorities have wondered about the whereabouts of Spider-man whose last encounter with the masked man Deadpool left the city in awe. After a killing spree, Spider-man allowed the man to_ walk away _and made no attempt to help authorities find him. Witnesses claim to have actually heard Deadpool call Spider-man_ a friend _and-.”_

“Well they can’t depend on Spider-man for everything, can they?”

Peter’s attention snapped to the woman sitting next to him but she kept her eyes on the screen. Sometimes he wondered if she knew. He had wanted to tell her _so many_ times but the words formed a lump in his throat that he could barely swallow. Now he was glad he hadn’t told her - he didn’t think he could take that disapproving gaze directed at him.

_When asked to drop his weapon and step away from the victim, Deadpool simply replied “Sorry about the mess, but I left my guns at home.”_

Peter chortled, causing his aunt’s eyes to widen. He tried to hold back but laughter bubbled out of him, taking the tension and the fear until he was left an empty shell, staring blankly at the screen.

“Peter…?” his aunt asked, concern evident in her voice but he didn’t answer, didn’t look at her.

If he had, he would have seen the way her gaze moved from him to the man in the red mask and the pained expression on her face when he took a shuddering breath, doing his best to hold back the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating is going up to E for the next chapter... xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... hum... *clears throat* right...!
> 
> (updated tags... in case you're uncomfortable with anything)
> 
> Double post fixed ;) thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed how insanely big this chapter is! 0_0 I'm dividing it and adding the final scene to the next part.  
> On another note... THIS CHAPTER IS SO FILTHY OMG xD (or maybe it isn't depending on what you're used to reading but for this fic... it's pretty steamy *nudge nudge wink wink*

The next day, Peter missed classes, left a quick “sick note” with Jameson’s secretary and locked his spider suit far from sight. His head was filled with thoughts of Wade, Deadpool and aunt May and he was _so_ tired of it all. It didn’t help that the older woman kept trying to call him, no doubt worried after Peter’s display the previous night. He had gone from shocked to hurt and downright catatonic, staring at the screen and ignoring his aunt’s hand on his arm or her voice calling his name. Then, he turned, grabbed whatever his mind could remember was important and left.

Now, in his soft pajama pants and t-shirt he was curled up in bed, begging for sleep to come. He should have known it would never be that easy.

His phone buzzed and he blindly reached for it, taking a peek only to find out it wasn’t May again, nor Anna, nor - god forbid Jameson hammering him about new Spider-man’s photos. No… it was far, far worse and yet it made his entire body tingle and he felt the irrational pull of _want_ when all his head wanted to do was rest.

The message read: _Let me in_ and Peter jumped out of bed to do just that. Walking barefoot to the door, he unlocked it and stepped back to the small window – the only source of light.

The door creaked as Wade walked in and Peter visibly shivered at the sight of the man. He wore his trademark hoodie and jeans, eyes fixed on Peter with an intensity that honestly scared him. It was a look that could go either way and the doubt made the pull even stronger.

Neither spoke as Wade closed the door behind him and walked until he was only inches apart from the smaller hero. Their chests pressed together and Peter’s spider-sense was off the charts. He couldn’t focus and was instantly bombarded with his own heavy breathing, both their rapidly beating hearts and that scent that was so _Wade_ and it drove him crazy.

The man didn’t move, eyes locked firmly on is target like a predator and Peter couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him before pulling Wade’s neck and taking his lips in a kiss so passionate it surprised him.

Wade wasted no time in roughly puling Peter’s hips forward and grounding his erection on the boy’s, reveling in the groan that escaped the other’s lips. This time, he wasn’t going to overthink it; he wasn’t going to stop and wonder if Peter was comfortable or if he was being too rough on the boy. No… he wanted Peter to feel his strength and wanted to feel his in return. Wanted to take the boy beyond his limits and force a reaction – _anything –_ that could confirm his suspicions. The only problem was maintaining the state of mind to actually pay attention when Peter’s nails were scraping over his chest and his teeth were nipping at his lips. He needed to take control and fast.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled Peter’s t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor, followed by the pants and underwear until the hero was fully naked for his eyes. He took a minute to let the image sink in – the lean muscles, the dips and freckles… The small scars from everyday accidents and the bigger ones Wade berated himself for not noticing earlier. He let his fingers trace the mark from the bullet that had brought them together and then roam the expanse of the boy’s chest, taking in every moan and sigh that he received in return.

Peter shivered – from the cold, from Wade’s hands or from his own want – over aware that he was stark naked and the other man was still fully clothed. Still, he kept his arms down, hands clenching with the need to tears the other’s clothes off, and let Wade explore his body as he saw fit.

Suddenly, Wade grabbed his waist and spun him around; Peter’s hands bracing on the small window. He blushed at the need in his reflection and couldn’t help but arch his back when Wade pressed against him, knee between his legs, moving him like a puppet.

He liked that vulnerability. Being naked and on display for Wade to watch, to touch. To do what he wanted with his body. The feel of a clothed form behind his filled his mind with fantasies – would Wade keep his clothes on? Would he unbuckle his belt, open his zipper and pull Peter closer so he could feel his hardness and tremble?

Wade took hold of his hips in a punishing grip, breathing heavily in his ear and Peter thrust back into the rough jeans, silently asking for more. He felt a hand on his chin, forcing him to look up and at their reflection. He wanted to avert his eyes, guilt washing over him over recent events but Wade’s grip was almost punishing and Peter felt his cock stir, hard and forgotten, his body attuned to Wade and that brutish way he knew belonged to someone else.

“Dead…pool…” he managed to gasp, mouth hanging open and eyes threatening to close out of pleasure and shame.

Wade’s entire body stiffened at the words he’d heard Spider-man utter many times before. It was the first time they passed Peter’s lips, however, and – suspicious or not – they sent a wave of heat through him and he pulled the boy’s head in for a kiss that was all heat, teeth and moans.

For a moment, Peter forgot his own name and where he was. His spider-sense was flaring like fireworks and all he knew was that he couldn’t stop. Couldn’t let go. Wade was angry, he knew it. For being apart so long, for Peter’s own insecurities and something else the hero couldn’t place but didn’t really care to. Now, after so long, he wanted the man in any way he could have him. And if Wade’s strong grip left marks on his skin, never allowing him to forget how good it felt to have him, then all the better.

Wade tore his mouth from Peter’s with a growl and reached down to take the boy’s cock in hand, not wasting time with sensual movements or long strokes. He squeezed and pumped and Peter’s cry died in his throat as his head fell forward. He used his arms to push back against Wade’s still clothed front and then forward into his hand, trying to keep a steady rhythm but soon – _too soon_ – Wade’s hand fell and he whined at the loss.

“Don’t stop…”

Wade ignored him and stepped back. Peter instantly missed the man’s heat and his knees almost buckled under him. He heard the sound of metal and his cock gave an appreciative jolt as he realized the man was finally taking his clothes off. He made to turn, to see, to _touch_ but was forcibly held in place.

“No… let… let me touch you…”

Again, Wade made no sign of hearing him nor did he remove his hand from Peter’s shoulder. If Peter could see him, though, he would notice the way the man bit his lip and how the hand that worked on his pants slightly shook. He was torn between his anger and the love he felt for the boy and even though part of him wanted to stop, another told him to continue and Peter’s moans and whimpers were urging him on down that path.

He just needed prove. Prove that Peter was Spider-man, that he had been lied to and that it was ok to leave, to move on like he had so many times before. But the boy didn’t fight him. There was no trace of the hero in him so Wade pushed further, deeper; trying to unlock some clue that could bring him clarity.

Peter, on the other hand, was oblivious to Wade’s turmoil, fighting against his every instinct that screamed for him to either fight back or embrace it with all he had. He refused the first option and the second scared him. If he let go it would be over but his mind kept playing fantasies of ripping the curtains and having Wade take him against the wall, his feet nowhere near the ground; of being Peter Parker and Spider-man all in one.

He was snapped out of his trance when he felt Wade’s hands grab hold of his cheeks and spread them. He was expecting the usual play but what he felt instead actually made his legs give in and he would have fallen if not for the merc’s arm that was suddenly around his waist.

“Oh god…” he whispered when he felt the wet head of Wade’s cock brush against him.

“See what you do to me?” Wade spoke for the first time that night and Peter shivered, head leaning back into the sound. Wade took the opportunity to bite and lick at his neck and ear; every moan he drew making him harden against Peter “Can you feel that?” Peter nodded almost urgently and Wade’s breath stopped when he felt the boy push back against his cock “Fuck, Peter…!” he bit hard at the boy’s jaw “Don’t provoke me…!”

Peter was unceremoniously pushed back onto the wall. He felt Wade part his legs and then close them again with his hardness in between before he started moving. The young hero groaned at the implications but even more so at the feeling of Wade’s cock thrusting between his thighs and leaving a wet trail with every stab. He felt a calloused hand spread over his back and move up his neck to fist his hair, and he turned his head to the side - forehead on the glass and eyes closed – trying to catch his breath.

The sight urged Wade faster, eyes locked on the boy’s open mouth as he gasped and tightened the muscles around his hardness. He released the punishing grip to card his fingers on the soft locks and Peter leaned into the touch, nose forgotten as he took deep breaths through his mouth.

It was irrational. Everything about their relationship was based on an immediate attraction that pulled them and refused to let go – damn the consequences! Peter knew this. He knew it was doomed to fail. He knew Deadpool would always overpower Wade and while Peter didn’t care, Spider-man had to.

But the pull…! The want, the _need…!_ It was raw and _alive_ and it had turned them into animals, ignoring reality for this pleasure and not knowing how to be without it. If love had somehow insinuated itself between it Peter didn’t care. Love – _loving -_ so soon and among so many lies… it was just another word for the feeling that filled his body with heat.

Wade grunted behind him and pulled Peter’s hair, dragging the boy for a kiss like they had shared in the shower – long and deep and with his tongue practically fucking the boy’s mouth. He was close – _so close_ – and Peter’s little whimpers did nothing to sow him down. He pulled back from between the warm and, now, slippery thighs. Peter made to hold his hip, to keep in place but one hand on his back and he leaned his front down, arching his back and raising his ass in an unconscious move.

Wade growled at the sight and, with his free hand, pulled at his cock – once, twice – and came all over the boy’s exposed skin. Peter, on the other hand, was still rock hard and feeling Wade’s hot spill slide over the curve of his ass and into his cleft left him a shuddering mess. He looked at Wade over his shoulder, hands unmoving and eyes reflecting the haze of lust he was in.

“Please…” he begged, his hole clenching at the thought “I want…” he gulped, unable to form a coherent sentence but Wade was quick to catch on and Peter soon found himself with two of the man’s fingers in his mouth.

He bit and sucked with an enthusiasm that surprised them both, his mind long lost to the pleasure. He tried to reach down and take himself in hand but Wade held his wrist tight so that now Peter was leaning on the wall with only his left arm and even more at the man’s mercy.

Suddenly, those fingers were pulled from his mouth and Wade rasped in his ear “You want them?”

“Yes…!” Peter almost cried.

“Where?” he could see Peter struggle to form a reply and insisted “Tell me.”

Unable to speak what was on his mind Peter took the next best route. He thrust back into Wade’s body and gasped “Here… inside…”

Once again, Wade struggled with the illegality of Peter’s “sex talk” and whatever else came out of the boy’s mouth as he shoved one and then two fingers inside him, using his own leftovers as lube. He pumped them with a strong, fast pace, still holding Peter against him. His voices reminded him that Peter was only human – if he really was – and that he wouldn’t heal like him. He took a closer look at the expanse of white skin and cringed at the small bruised forming here and there from his rough handling. He cursed the voices for not reminding him sooner and then cursed himself for not being able to slow down even now.

“Tell me to stop…” he whispered but his reply was a shake of the boy’s head “Stop me, Peter. Don’t let me do this.” it sounded half-hearted even to him but he had to at least try. Part of him wanted to add _you’re stronger than me. You always have been._

“No…” Peter moaned “Don’t… don’t stop…”

That was the end of the road for Wade and he let go of Peter’s wrist to hold his head in a deep kiss before sliding it down and taking the boy’s hardness in hand. It took only a few pulls and soon enough he was drinking Peter’s cries and silently wishing morning never came.

***

Morning did, indeed, make an appearance and Wade groaned at the rays of sun filling the room. Next to him, Peter lay on his stomach, sound asleep and – Wade knew – exhausted. After their midnight tryst the boy had practically collapsed in Wade’s arms so the merc regained whatever conscience he had left and carried Peter to bed. There, however, he’d been pulled on top of the boy and kissed senseless. _Missed you…_ Peter had whispered, small hand gliding down to tease and stroke the Wade’s body and – after a month apart – nothing they did was enough to end the hunger. Wade had lost count at how many times he made Peter cry or who was doing what; they had become a mess of bodies, sweat, sex and no voices in the world could have made him stop.

Now, looking at the boy next to him, he felt a pang of worry at the cuts, bruises and marks he had left on that white skin. Not that he didn’t have some of his own – Peter was just as enthusiastic as him – but if the boy really was just that – a boy – then he would have to be more careful in the future.

**If there is a future...**

There was no indication, whatsoever, that he’s Spider-man. I mean… look at him.

**He could be faking it. Holding back.**

After what we did last night? He’s either not Spidey or he has amazing control.

“Enough already.” Wade muttered. He was an idiot for not thinking and for practically attacking Peter and he hoped the boy would forgive him and not send him packing.

Carefully, he stood from the bed and gathered his clothes. He glanced at the window and laughed bitterly. _What did you expect, you idiot? Hand prints? Ripped curtains? Webs?_ “Stupid…!”

He finished dressing and even made it to the door but Peter’s voice sounded “Sneaking off?”

He visibly flinched and hoped the boy hadn’t noticed.

**If he’s Spider-man, he noticed it.**

Spider sense and all…

Silently he urged his voices to shut the hell up and turned to a sight he hoped to see more often. Peter was propped on an elbow, chest peeking from under the covers, hair wild and kiss swollen lips. A very interested part of him wanted to get back in the bed, doubts be damned but he knew the rest of him would never be satisfied without an answer.

Facing Wade’s long silence, Peter braved on “I… thought we could maybe… talk… again?” he tried for a small laugh but it died with Wade’s empty stare.

**He wants to talk again?**

Why talk if all he does is lie?

“Wade…?”

The flash of hurt he saw cross Peter’s face brought him back to reality and moved to sit on the bed. Maybe he was over-reacting. Maybe Spider-man knew the girl – he was Peter’s friend after all. Was this damn suspicion the Ghost’s minion had inflicted on him really worth everything they had?

“Are you hum… ok? I mean… sorry if I was a little… rough last night…”

Pete allows a small shy smile “No, it’s… fine. I hum… liked it.”

“So I noticed.”

This earned him a swat on the arm and the tension broke like fine glass.

Peter wondered if he should mention what he saw on the news but figured they were in for a complicated morning as it was.

“I’m glad you dropped by. Though I guess I should wonder how you found out where I live.”

Wade smirked “Tools of the trade.”

“Right...”

**Ask him!**

No time for subtlety, Wilson!

**It’s three little words!**

Are.you.Spider-man?

**Ask him damn you!**

“So hum... You know your girlfriend?”

“ _Ex-_ girlfriend.” Peter corrected, wary of where the conversation was heading.

“Right, right. So… did she, by any chance, know Spidey?”

 _Shit! Shit shit shit! SHIT!_ “Why… why do you ask?”

If Wade noticed Peter’s panic attack he ignored it and reached into his pocket to pull out and overly folded photo of Spider-man and Mary Jane.

“Oh, that!” Peter’s laugh sounds fake to his own hears but he keeps up the pretense “Yeah she hum… she kept getting into trouble and Spider-man was always there to save her.” _Not really lying there_ “I guess people thought she was his girlfriend so she was always getting kidnapped… it was a mess.”

“Oh… well, that…”

**Kinda makes sense.**

Should have thought of that.

“Were you worried she was cheating on me or something?”

**Yes!**

Definitely!

**So worried!**

“Yap…!” Wade said with an over enthusiastic smile “Can’t trust women these days.”

Peter reached for his arm and drew patterns on the marked skin and Wade could have melted – relief and content washing over him.

“Was that what got you so worked up last night?”

Wade stared at him, eyes searching. It was the second time the Ghost got into head regarding Peter and he had fallen like an idiot. Now he could definitely see the man plant the damn photo in Weasel’s files and causing a mess that almost destroyed everything.

“I just… missed you so damn much.”

He takes Peter’s mouth, frustrations and regrets ebbing away. He’s careful this time, not wanting to upset the already bruised skin but Peter is having none of that and pulls him on the bed, on top of him.

“Missed you too…” the boy gasps, naked body arching under Wade’s fully clothed one.

“God…! I want nothing more than to stay here all day, Petey but –.” he gasped when a long leg wrapped itself around his “but I have to go before you get me all hot and bothered.”

Peter reached down and stroked Wade’s already hard bulge with an appreciative hum “Too late for that.”

It was a full twenty minutes before Wade worked up the courage to leave, pants uncomfortably tight. He puts as much distance as possible between himself and Peter but the boy doesn’t quit. He leans back on the pillow, arm over his head, chest bared with all of Wade’s marks and that damn leg bent and sticking out of the covers.

“Oh you sneaky little devil…!”

Peter smirks but his comeback dies when his phone rings and he just _knows_ it’s aunt May. He scrambles to sit on the bed, covering as much as possible as if the woman could actually see him and know what he had been doing.

Wade bent down and picked up the phone Peter had dropped on the floor when he was suddenly attacked by the man the night before. Now, he was so busy getting flustered and fixing himself and the covers, he didn’t see the phone fly in his direction until it was too late. His instincts took over and his hand shot into the air and caught the phone while his eyes where firmly fixed downward.

Time seemed to slow down and Peter counted one, two three seconds before he looked up and saw Wade was no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving you something sexy because angst is coming...! :(  
> Also recently discovered Peter's relationship with Cindy Moon (Silk) and loved how it's an instant attraction so I worked that a bit here for the boy's dynamics ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst... :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! I can't tell you how sorry I am to take this long and I'm so happy to receive all your comments and kudos. I love this story and I'm having so much fun sharing it with all of you but job searching isn't easy and it takes a toll on you - mentally and physically - and sometimes you just want to give up.  
> But I am NOT giving up on this story - or any other - and I am not giving up on what makes me happy :)  
> So thank you again for all your support and thank you for putting up with me and believing this story can work! <3

Wade shook his head at Peter’s flustered actions as the boy quickly lost all of his sexy, post-debauched attitude and became a fourteen year-old who had been caught wanking by his overly-religious aunt. He bent down and picked up the phone, chuckling at the screen that read _May_. With a soft “catch”, he carelessly threw the phone in the boy’s direction and in an instant time froze.

His feet were rooted to the floor and his breath slowed to an almost complete stop as Peter caught the phone without so much as a glance up and – to pierce the blade deeper into Wade’s heart – refused to look his way. It must have been seconds – maybe a minute – before he forced his legs to move and left the apartment in a quiet but quick stride.

He walked for hours, days – he didn’t know, he didn’t _care_! The sky was dark, the weather was bleak and anyone that got in his way was forced to move or risk being run over. He kept his clenched hands in his pockets, ignored the heavy presence of the gun in his pants and silently urged his voices to _shut the fuck up!_

**Holy shit!**

Well, there you go…

**He really _is_ Spidey!**

What more proof do you need?

**And we almost fell for it!**

You never could resist those eyes of his.

**The sneaky little fucker…!**

And after everything you’ve been through.

**He never liked us!**

He never loved us!

**It was a lie!**

All of it!

** And you fell for it! **

You pathetic, miserable piece of-!

_CRASH_

There was a wave of collective gasps as Wade’s head smashed into the window of a liquor store, effectively silencing his voices. His shoulders sagged as he stepped back from the broken shards, pulled the ones embedded in his skin with barely a wince and brushed his clothes, ignoring the blood trickling down his face.

The owner stepped back, hand dangerously close to a baseball bat he kept hidden behind the counter but in his state Wade didn’t care and would even welcome a smash or two. Walking into the store he eyed the various bottles and wished he could get drunk just once and forget about Peter and Spider-man and the Ghost and whatever fucked up madness his life had turned out to be. But he couldn’t, so he left money on the counter to repay the broken glass and made his way home.

***

“What the fuck did you do?! Run into a window?”

He didn’t answer Weasel’s accurate assumption as he sat on the couch and let the man stitch up his wounds. He barely felt it… the needle going in and out, pulling the thread and dragging the skin back together. After the pain he suffered at the hands of Weapon-X and his own transformation he had developed a high tolerance to pain. The physical kind at least.

“So I’m guessing the talk didn’t go well? Since you didn’t get back last night, I figured… you know.” Weasel wiggled his brows suggestively.

“It doesn’t matter…” Wade said, still ignoring his impromptu nurse.

“Does that mean you’ll stop following him around like a lost puppy and we can finally get some work done?”

** Does it? **

Of course not. We should confront him.

**We can’t confront Spidey! He’s… Spidey!**

Things changed!

**He’s our idol, our friend!**

Our lying cheating boyfriend!

**…good point…**

Wade jumped off the couch, completely ignoring Weasel’s solid form in his way.

“Right… I was done anyway…” the nurse muttered, rolling his eyes.

What was he doing? He had been betrayed by the one person he thought would never stoop so low. Spider-man was a pillar of truth and justice and just downright _good_ and yet he had spoken to Wade, befriended him, even given him advice on Peter-.

_Peter…_

The boy he met accidentally; who was Spider-man’s friend. A geek with unruly hair, hazel eyes, lean muscles… who had kissed him and touched him and seen all his scars with a smile on his face. Was it really all a lie?

“I have to do it.” he muttered.

“Huh? Do what?” asked Weasel.

“I have to confront him.”

***

“So… why are we going out to dinner? Any special occasion?”

“Can’t I take my favorite aunt out once in a while?”

May smiled knowingly but let it slide when Peter opened the front door for her. He seemed nervous and his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes but if doing this for her made him feel better she would gladly accept and wait for him to open up.

Peter, on the other hand, had no illusions that his aunt believed his speech but was happy she didn’t pry. Ever since that fateful night he was even more unsure of where he stood with Wade. Had the man seen? Had Peter been found? He hadn’t heard from the merc in three days and, honestly, he was tired of never knowing what was happening. He had one foot in quicksand and another in wet cement, wondering which would sink faster – his spider secret or his relationship with Wade.

“It’s such a beautiful night.” his aunt commented, intentionally pulling him from his thoughts.

“It is.” he smiled “Exactly why I thought dinner would be nice. You deserve to be pampered sometimes.”

She held on to his arm “Such a gentleman you’ve become. Very well, lead the way.”

He covered her hand with his and almost jumped when his eye caught the black surface of a web shooter.

_Shit._

He had been so distracted, packing up a few criminals and meeting aunt May with his mind on Wade that he had completely forgotten about them. Thankfully, his long sleeves covered them and they easily passed as accessories.

He really needed to be more careful.

 _“The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout…_ ”

Peter froze and narrowed his eyes as three men appeared. Three men he recognized immediately as being part of the same group that had attacked him in the past.

“Isn’t that how it goes? I never really know.” the front man asked.

Two more joined the first group and Peter could easily spot anther three further away. He felt aunt May squeeze his arm and he squeezed her hand in return, hoping it passed as reassuring.

“Surprised?” the supposed leader asked with a filthy grin “That spider-sense of yours isn’t working all that well, is it?”

Peter scowled – and ignored how right the man was. Since that night with Wade his spider-sense was of the charts, reacting to every little thing or going completely numb. It was even worse when he thought about the merc – it lit up like a Christmas tree, making his body feel the other man’s presence and react to it as if Wade was all over him.

He would have shudder at the thought if he wasn’t in an immediate danger situation.

“There’s a friend of ours who wants a word with you.”

“Peter…?” his aunt whispered, fear well hidden – she was a fighter.

“It’s ok, aunt May.” he smiled at her and glared at the man “Not now.”

The leader laughed “Not now, he says! I’m not asking, boy!”

Peter narrowed his eyes and he could see the slight shiver run through some of the men. He was a superhero after all and they knew to be afraid “Not. Now.”

The man pulled out a gun and the other followed suit “Remember your orders! We take him alive!” he grinned at Peter “Doesn’t mean we can’t rough him up a bit, though.”

The others laughed and Peter moved to shield May when one of the thugs fell face down on the street.

“Hey” called another “What’s the matter with y-.” his head jerked to the side and he fell on his back.

Peter felt a warmth in his chest when the unmistakable sensation of Wade washed over him and he held back a moan.

“What the hell are you playing at?!” the leader screamed at him.

Peter put on his most innocent mask “I didn’t do anything.”

Just then, a flash of red passed them by and all hell broke loose. Wade – _Deadpool_ , Peter thought, which did nothing to help tow down the fire inside him – killed and injured with the same prowess as usual but Peter cold see he was distracted. He left himself open to hits he never would’ve taken and too soon he fell back bleeding.

Peter reassured aunt May and told her to stay put (there was really no place for her to hide and he cursed the damn open street) before charging into the fight. He tried to keep his abilities to a minimum which was stupid since he was sure Wade knew. Yet part of him wanted to believe that everything was alright and that he was just good enough to fend off some thugs in a fight.

Soon Wade was next to him and they fought in unison though the merc refused to meet his eye and didn’t speak even once. Peter missed his usual banter but he had an eye on the bad guys and another on May and the closer Wade was, the harder it became to focus so he figured silence was a good thing.

The fighting became easier as the thugs fell and stayed down. For a moment he thought everything would be fine. And then May screamed as one of the men rushed towards her and Peter only had a second to think. Instinctively, webs shot from his wrists and pulled the man back, throwing him against a wall. He ran to his aunt but before he could reach her a shot rang, missing him by an inch and almost hitting the elder woman. Peter’s vision turned red at the thought of the woman he loved so much armed by a coward’s minions. Filed with a rage he hadn’t felt since the Osborn days he walked up to a parked car and, eyes fixed on the shooter, kicked the car with barely any strength only to have it smash into the man and crash into a wall.

The silence that fell after that was lost to him. His vision was blurry and his breathing heavy, burning in his lungs. The clenching in his chest felt like a vine wrapped around him, squeezing every little breath out of him.

The pain was so distracting he didn’t feel Wade approach until he was shoved against a wall, feet hardly touching the ground with Wade’s hand holding him by the neck, barely choking him.

“Peter!” his aunt cried in fear.

He wanted to reassure her but all he could do was stare into Wade’s dark brown eyes - mask clenched in his other hand. He could feel the older man tremble and the hurt on his face, mixed with a dark stare made Peter’s eyes water. There was such hate in those eyes and betrayal and it was all his fault.

“I’m sorry…” he managed to choke out and Wade pulled him forward only to slam him against the wall again. Peter knew he could break free if he wanted but part of him wanted the pain, the punishment.

“Let him go! I’m calling the poli-!”

“No!” Peter cut in, hand outstretched in her direction.

The woman froze but her hands still shook holding the phone.

“He… He won’t hurt me…” his gaze returned to Wade’s, tears already prickling in his eyes but determined to make the man understand “Will you?”

His only response was the same pained expression but he felt the grip on his neck relax enough that he could take a deep breath.

“I never meant… I just couldn’t…”

“So you lied…?!” Wade choked out.

“Please let’s… let’s just talk, alright. Just... let me explain-.”

He was suddenly released and let himself fall to the ground. Wade’s hands clenched and Peter wasn’t sure if the man wanted to punch him or hold him.

“Wade… please…”

He heard a gasp from aunt May and cursed the universe.

“Wade? You’re…? But… the suit. The red suit. You’re that mercenary… Deadpool.” Her confused gaze turned to Peter and he had to look away “Peter…?!”

“It’s alright, aunt May.” he said, almost desperate “Just… please I have to-.”

He turned to find Wade was walking away; further and further away and he felt his heart break. The warmth that was Wade’s presence quickly became a cloak of ice covering him and he struggled to stand and follow the man.

“Wade!” he called but the man ignored him “Wade, please! You can’t just leave!”

He felt anger rise. How could the man just talk away and pretend nothing had happened? That they had gone through nothing? He couldn’t just…

“You can’t just pretend I never mattered!” he shouted, he echo filling the empty street and Wade stopped. By now the tears slid freely down Peter’s face and he ignored them.

Wade walked back towards him in a quick, determined stride and peter prepared himself for the punch. But it never came. Wade roughly held his face and leaned their foreheads together.

A harsh breath tore out of Peter’s lips as a wave of relief washed over him. This was all he wanted; all he needed. Wade holding him and the tingling sensation on his skin as his spider-sense absorbed the man’s warmth into him.

He let his own hands slide up Wade’s large back. He wanted to kiss him. His eyes locked on the other man’s and he could see the same longing fighting through the pain.

 _I love you_ Peter tried to convey through his eyes _Please understand… Please! I love you…_

Wade’s thumb caressed his jaw and Peter allowed himself a small smile before feeling an ice shard pierce through him when the man’s eyes turned cold.

“Goodbye, Peter Parker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be almost over but I've added a few new chapters to my storyline :) all because of you!  
> Also, what do you think of Peter's spider-sense troubles?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Aunt May...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I wanted to apologize (again) for the delay. The story is taking an unexpected turn and I had to review all my notes to try and make sure everything fits into place. That being said, this chapter was going to be much bigger but I decided to separate them and this way give you and update and better develop the next scene.
> 
> On another note: I noticed I sometimes write Spider-man and other times Spiderman xD Spiderman is my favorite form though so I'm keeping it.
> 
> And... I got the Marvel encyclopedia for Christmas!!! Sooo hapyyy right now thinking about all the awesome characters I can play with ;D

“Hands in the air!” the police shouted, gun pointed at the man in the red suit “Drop your weapon! Now!”

**Do this... do that…**

Ignore them.

**Can we kill them?**

Unwise.

**Right… Spidey might get mad.**

Not that we care.

**We don’t.**

We just don’t usually kill cops.

**Usually…**

“No one’s killing anyone whose name isn’t on the card.”

Agreed.

**If you say so…**

“Drop your weapon! This is your last warning!”

Deadpool looked down at the man cowering by his feet. He babbled and mumbled apologies with the occasional begging in between but he _was_ a scumbag who owed some nice people a lot of money so…

“I’ll return it! I’ll return the money! Please… I… I have it hidden, I swear!”

The merc sighed and glanced at the sword firmly held in his hand. His posture was relaxed – almost bored – but the tension in his grip told a different story. He watched as the rain drops hit the blade and either flew elsewhere or just rolled down, uncaring.

This was his twelfth job since Peter Parker a.k.a. Spiderman a.k.a that lying, fucking son of a b-.

Focus!

Yeah… since then. And life was good. Well… not _good_ but decent enough to keep him occupied and not wanting to blow his brains out every night – admittedly he _did_ blow his brains out that first night but Weasel was so terrified the next morning that he promised to never do it again.

So now, here he was… Another name on the card, another target. Night sky above him, rain pouring down on him, an empty street and red and blue lights… All that was missing was-.

_Deadpool!_

There was a collective gasp from the men behind him and he rolled his eyes. Of course the hero would make an appearance; he was only surprised it had taken him that long.

**You totally planned this.**

You wanted him to see you…

**See you being bad.**

Part of him wanted that, yes. Wanted to show Spiderman how his way was better, how killing should always be an option. Wanted to show Peter how strong he was, how parting ways didn’t break him.

He wanted to lie…

He did his part and ignored the hero, still lost in thought but the whispers got to him.

“Is that really-?”

“Can’t be…”

“Spiderman?!”

Brown furrowed under the red mask he turned his head, glanced over his shoulder and gaped. If not for the siren and street lights he would have completely missed the figure now standing in front of him.

It _was_ Spiderman. No doubt there. There was the spider symbol, the mask and the unmistakable lithe figure of Peter Parker under it – how he never suspected they were one and the same was beyond him.

The difference was this suit was black. Full, heavy black with the spider symbol in deep red as well as his eyes.

_Playtime’s over._

The hero spoke in a dark voice that made Deadpool shiver. For the first time he could actually say he was a little afraid of Spiderman. But still he held his head up and shot back.

“Oh we’re not playing, Webs. See… I got a card saying this guy has to die so I’m just doing my job really.”

_Not in my city._

He had a good comeback. He did! But the new appearance made him curious and he couldn’t deny that he had been waiting for this confrontation.

“What’s with the suit? Are you going all emo after our little spat?” he noticed how Spiderman’s fists clenched and a bitter part of him mentally cheered “Or did someone die? Was it the cute redhead? You were never good enough for her anyway, I mean… The poor girl was literally in mortal danger every other day so I’m guessing this was it, then.” the red eyes narrowed and he could feel the anger coming off the hero in dark waves “Or was it the old lady? Does she even know who you really are? Or are you lying to her too?”

A web flew from Spiderman’s wrist with a cry of rage but Deadpool dodged it and in a fluid and precise move chopped the kneeling man’s head off clean.

That’s when it happened.

Shots rang and bullets flew and he took the opportunity to run. Run as far away as he could from the boy he still couldn’t believe was the hero he had worshiped. How could he have been so blind? The body, the movements, the _voice_ – good god _the voice_! It was all there and that just made the pain greater and the anger rise.

He noticed the sudden silence as the bullets stopped and his ears picked up the unmistakable _swoosh_ of webs, knowing he was being followed. He didn’t dare a glance back but suddenly his vision turned as a web caught his ankle and was violently thrown into and abandoned building, smashing right through one of the few remaining windows.

When he came to there was only darkness and those almost glowing red yes.

***

Aunt May’s hands still shook as she lifted the tea cup to her lips. Peter sat in front of her on the kitchen table, eyes down and fists clenched, afraid of where this might lead them. It wasn’t until she cleared her throat that he gave a tentative glance up.

“Did you know?” she asked, lips pressed thinly.

“That he was Deadp-.” her breath hitched so he refrained from finishing the word, chest tightening “Yes... I did.”

“Was that…” she took a deep breath “Was that… why you let him go?”

Peter tilted his head in confusion but the look she gave him began to clear his thoughts and his eyes widened.

“I let him go…?”

“That day… downtown.”

He stumbled from the seat like it was on fire and only stopped when his back hit a wall.

“Peter…” she tried, hand almost reaching out, but afraid of his reaction.

“You knew?! How?! Since when?!”

It was her turn to avoid his eyes, shamed that she didn’t handle the situation better. The panic in his voice only made her feel worse but she knew there was no turning back from this. It was out there, and it was time.

“I’ve known for a while. Let’s face it, you haven’t been every subtle, dear.” she tried a small smile but it came out sad “Sit down, Peter. Please.”

Slowly, he did, but his eyes still held caution. Which was stupid really because this was Aunt May and she would never turn him away for his choices. Would she…?

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” he rasped, throat suddenly very dry “I was just trying… I just wanted to protect you.” he scoffed “Did a great job at that too, huh?”

Her hand instantly fell on his and she gripped hard “You did. Not only me but all those people who walk the streets knowing they are safe. Because Spiderman looks out for them. Because _you_ are there to save them.” this time the smile was proud and her eyes swelled with tears “My little hero.”

He smiled back but it was short lived as he suddenly remembered the reason they were there.

“About Wade…”

She leaned back and released his hand to hold the tea cup once again. He told himself this was not a rejection. She was simply afraid, in shock…

“I just… I don’t understand how you…”

“He’s a good man, Aunt May.”

“He’s a murderer.”

He actually flinched at the harshness in her voice but couldn’t argue that she was right. He _was_ a murder and as a hero Peter should have dealt with him years ago. Yes, he knew Deadpool helped the Avengers from time to time- even if Captain Rogers had expressed his reluctance regarding the assistance – and Deadpool was, for all they knew, un-killable. Yet, that didn’t mean he couldn’t be driven away, out of town, out of the country, out of Peter’s life.

If only he had the strength…

“I’ll find a way…” he whispered “I’ll stop him and I’ll... I’ll send him away.”

She made to reach for his hand again but he stood, angry that she was right, that she was putting him in this position even though he knew it was his own fault for getting involved with a villain.

 _He’s not a villain_ his mind supplied.

But he wasn’t a hero either; or even an innocent bystander. He was Deadpool and he needed to go.

“I don’t want to see you like this, Peter…” she sighed, breaking his heart a bit more “I know you love him but sometimes that just isn’t enough and-.”

“I said I’d stop him and I will.” he cut, too harshly for his own ears.

She stood and moved towards him but he kept his distance, back to her, afraid of showing his anger, his hurt; afraid of hurting _her_ and letting her see the dark side he kept hidden from everyone.

“I just want to make sure it’s you, Peter, making this choice and not Spiderman.”

“Spiderman is a hero. He doesn’t have a choice.”

 

Later that evening, he put aside the red suit and unlocked the small case, hidden beneath the floor board, under his bed. It was a case from the dark days of his past and he never thought he would open it again, much less for something so painful. But he couldn’t be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. He needed the anger and the hurt.

He needed the black suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the abandoned building - next chapter ;)  
> Also, I love the black suit and had to use it after reading this: http://www.readcomics.tv/spider-man-deadpool-2016/chapter-8/7


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you a new chapter was coming! yes, I did! Thank you so much to everyone who still puts up with me and still reads my works! You really are the best family of fans a person can ask for, truly! ❤  
> I will try to post more often - I didn't give up on this or any other story since I keep writing small notes and having ideas for them. It's really just a matter of actually sitting down and writing them... :(  
> I'm really sorry and hope you can keep following these two idiots to their (hopefully) happy ending! ^^

“Shit…” Wade groaned as he tried to move from under the pile of rubble he made when he crashed into the building “Fucking… son of a…”

**I think we broke something…**

Yeah… our pride.

**And our arm…**

Wade looked at his left arm, dangling like a rubber chicken “Great…!” he sighed, grabbing hold of the loose limb and popping it back in with a scream that would have been funny if he wasn’t currently in a shitty situation.

_Stay down…!_ the raspy, dark voice sounded from somewhere in the building.

“What are you playing at, the dark knight?! Cause I gotta tell you… that’s a whole other franchise.”

_I don’t want to fight you, Wade._

“Yeah, well…” he forced his legs to stand and pulled out a gun, checking for bullets “a little late for that, isn’t it?”

_You provoked me…_

“Of course I provoked you, you little shit! You _piss me off_!” he screamed, the sound echoing in the abandoned building and scaring a few trespassing birds “You were my friend! My idol! I actually _tried_ to be more like you!” he scoffed “Turns out you’re as bad as I am.”

_…I’m not!_

“No, you’re worse! At least people know who I am and what I do. If I’m coming for them, they know what they’re in for but _you_?! Your own grandmother doesn’t know who you are!”

_Don’t bring her into this…!_ Peter warned, but Wade ignored him.

“You act as this self-righteous, respectful, _kind vigilante_ when you’re the type of person who actually _lied_ to have sex with a notorious bad guy! Honestly, _Spidey_ ” he practically spat the name “If I knew you wanted me that much I would have tried harder to get your ass.”

A kick on the side set him flying into a pillar. He raised the gun and shot aimlessly into the air, trying to catch a glimpse or a sound. There was a low gasp and Peter fell from a beam, barely landing on his feet and Wade took the opportunity to knock him down and punch and kick as much as he got punched and kicked back.

It wasn’t until Peter managed to disappear again that Wade noticed the small drops of blood on the floor.

**You actually got him. I’m surprised!**

“How bad is it, webs? Want me to kiss it better?” he jeered “I guess that night at my place was just for show huh?! Poor little Peter, bleeding on my couch… you probably heal all by _your-fucking-self_ , don’t you?!”

_I just want you to leave, Wade. No more fighting._

“Yeah well…” Wade whispered as he drew one of his blades “we don’t always get what we want…”

_Are you actually going to kill me…?_ Peter whispered back.

**Are we?!**

_Do you hate me that much…?_

“I don’t know you enough to hate you.”

_Yes, you do!_ the hero’s raised voice echoed in the empty building “ _I never lied Wade! Not about this... Not about us!_

There was a beat of silence and Peter held his breath, hoping the other man had finally _listened_ , that he finally understood. His shoulders sagged as Wade looked up and twirled the blade in his hand.

Peter held back the sob that threatened to spill out and pulled forward his dark voice _Last chance. Leave my city and don’t come back._

“Oh I intend to do just that Webs. _After_ we finish this.”

Wade would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a shiver whenever Peter used that voice. That his skin didn’t prickle from the contact of their fists and that the fight that ensued didn’t bring back memories that made his lower body react and his suit tighten. That when he shoved Peter against a wall he didn’t rub his leg on the other’s crotch, stifling a moan when he felt the matching hardness.

Is this a fight or foreplay?

A push and kick to his ribs made him stagger but he still managed to nick Peter’s arm and cut a piece of the suit. He wondered if it would leave a scar like the many he was too stupid to notice.

The distraction cost him as Peter threw web after web, disarming him and pinning him to the floor, arms and legs completely glued to the hard concrete. When he came to the hero was on top of him and every punch he received made him a little bit happier – physical pain he was used to. Cuts, bruises and broken bones he was sure to heal. But not the betrayal, the loss… Not the falling tears on Peter’s face as he removed his mask and shouted _ENOUGH!_

For what seemed like hours they just stared. Peter’s tears fell as if forgotten, as if the hero didn’t even realize they were there and Wade was glad his arms were trapped, or he wouldn’t be able to fight the urge to hug the boy and fall into the pit he was so desperately trying to climb out of.

Peter’s hands trembled slightly as they reached and lifted Wade’s mask up to his nose.

Just like that time…

He leaned forward and placed and almost chaste kiss on the merc’s lips. Both mouths were bloody and torn but to Wade it had the unmistakable taste of _Peter_ and salt from his tears. Still he willed himself to stand still; to not respond. He knew that as soon as he kissed back, as soon as he let his tongue past Peter’s lips there would be no going back. So he held his breath and waited…

The kiss lasted a few seconds, but it could have lasted an hour from the way it was engraved in Wade’s memory. Peter let his whole body sag, defeated; he sniffed and with one last look at Wade’s masked eyes, he stood and dragged himself away, mask in one hand and the other covering his side where Wade’s bullet had grazed him.

It wasn’t until he was out of sight (though never out of mind) that the dark voice whispered.

_Don’t come back…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool 2 premiered here yesterday and I still haven't even watched Infinity War! Sooooo mad - there are barely any sessions to watch this at night! I was going today (friday) but it's 8h40 or midnight. WTH?! Where's the in-between! There was a time when blockbusters had 2 or 3 rooms playing them. Now it's all IMAX or 3D or gods know what and for us idiots who want to watch it normally "here! put your whole life on hold and choose between these two crappy times!" (*＞ｗ＜*)


End file.
